Crash and burn
by Shmootzie
Summary: Draco Malfoy hizo una promesa a su madre, la cual es incapaz de cumplir el solo. Cuando su mundo se desmorona, no seran los compañeros de Slytherin quien lo ayudaran a cumplirla, si no la mas pequeña de la familia pelirroja de Gryffindor. DE REGRESO
1. Falling

Ningún personaje del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todos le pertenecen a JK Rowling.  
  
Malfoy miro su escoba y sonrio. El campo de Quidditch estaba solo, sin nadie a sus alrededores. Después de todo solo eran las 5 de la mañana, y ni siquiera Oliver Word, se habria levantado a entrenar a esas horas. Fue facil salir de Slytherin, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Goyle y Crabbe dormidos profundamente.  
  
Miro su chaqueta y se aseguro que su contenido estuviera alli. Su madre jamas se lo perdonaria. Sonrio una vez mas. Se lo habia prometido a su madre, le habia prometido que seria fuerte.  
  
Se subio a su escoba y comenzo a subir. Una de las cosas que Draco amaba era sentir el aire en su rostro cuando volaba. Y penso una vez mas que habia dejado de realmente disfrutar el jugar quidditch cuando se volvio una competición en contra de Potter.  
  
Subio y subio, y podia ver todo Howgarts desde arriba. Una vez mas Draco sonrio.  
  
Le habia prometido a su madre que seria fuerte.  
  
"Lo siento madre"  
  
Lamentablemente...no todas las promesas pueden ser cumplidas.  
  
Malfoy hizo girar su escoba. Y se solto.  
  
La sonrisa de su madre. Amaba la sonrisa de su madre.  
  
Una sonrisa, que solo era para el, pues su madre, Narcisa Malfoy cumplia perfectamente con ser la esposa de una persona como Lucius. Fria, elegante y refinada. Una persona que al igual que su padre nunca sonreia....excepto cuando estaba con el.  
  
La voz de su padre. Amaba la voz de su padre. Amaba su tono frio y autoritario. Amaba ver como los que la escuchaban comenzaban a temblar y obedecian. O casi todos. Amaba como su voz parecia dominar el espacio y fluir en el. Y amaba el tono de voz que su padre utilizaba en casa cuando estaban a solas. Un tono...un poco menos frio, un poco mas amable. Tono que nunca utilizaba ...excepto cuando estaba con el.  
  
Amaba a su padre. Amaba a su madre. Contrario a lo que todos pensaran, sus padres habían sido grandiosos con el. Contrario a lo que todos pensaran sus padres nunca lo habían castigado con torturas como todos murmuraban en el colegio. No eran calidos ni cariñosos como los padres de los mocosos Weasley. No abrazaban ni besaban a su hijo como otros padres. Pero lo amaban. Los Malfoy amaban a su hijo. Lo amaban a el.  
  
Por eso lo sentia tanto. 


	2. Meditaciones sobre un pequeño principe

Ginny Weasley suspiro. Le demostraría al inútil de Fred que ella podría ser una gran golpeadora. Miro el bat que había tomado prestado de George y la bugler suave para entrenar que Alice le había conseguido.  
  
La madrugada resultaba perfecta para entrenar aunque si la pillaban estaría en serios problemas. Respiro una vez más profundamente, y preparo su escoba. De un salto subió a ella. Su escoba era una escoba de segunda mano, no muy rápida, pero finalmente era una buena escoba. Se elevo a rápidamente.  
  
Amaba el viento frió en su rostro mientras volaba. Adoraba el quidditch y el volar, tanto como sus hermanos. Iba ha dar una voltereta cuando miro hacia arriba y vio que sobre ella se venia algo encima.  
  
Se quito de el medio pero grito cuando vio que Draco Malfoy pasaba a toda velocidad a su lado. Ginny no pensó mucho en lo que debía hacer, y en un momento, en el cual nunca pudo explicar a los demás la rapidez con la que reacciono, tenia su varita en la mano y grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones  
  
"Triskitipiris"  
  
El cuerpo inconsciente de Draco se paro en seco y con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo Ginny volando junto a el los llevo a ambos al piso. La escoba de Draco paso volando a su lado, pero Ginny ni siquiera la miro. Solo podía mirar el rostro pálido de uno de los peores enemigos de su hermano.  
  
De repente al ver que no se movía salto de su escoba y corrió hacia el repitiendo una y otra vez "Oh que este vivo porfavor, que este vivo, que este vivo..." Cuando por fin encontró el pulso deseado, suspiro aliviada. Las caídas desde lugares muy altos llevaban al cuerpo a un estado de autodefensa por el miedo del choque y caía inconsciente.  
  
Ginny ahora se preguntaba como demonios Draco Malfoy había caído desde una altura tan grande. El chico a pesar de todo lo que se dijera sobre si había entrado al equipo de quidditch por influencia de su padre , manejaba muy bien la escoba y en los partidos hacia gala de ello.  
  
Suspiro. Ahora tenía una decisión que hacer, llevarlo a la enfermería para que Madam Promfey lo atendiera pero eso significaría admitir que estaba entrenando a las 5 de la mañana en el campo sin autorización de nadie. La otra era llevarlo a su lugar favorito que no estaba lejos del lugar y esperar a que despertara. Seguro el no tenia autorización tampoco.  
  
Se decidió por la segunda, ya que poco a poco el pálido Malfoy iba recuperando color y comenzaba a respirar normalmente. Seguro dentro de poco despertaría y entonces el decidiría si quería que la amable enfermera lo atendiera.  
  
"ACCIO" llamo a la escoba de Malfoy que parecía estar bastante dañada, por la caída.  
  
La caída había sido desde muy alto.  
  
Esta vez utilizo un hechizo más sencillo para llevar a Draco a su lugar favorito, un pequeño circulo rodeado de 5 pinos y un manzano. Era un lugar extraño en Howgarts pero al parecer nadie lo había notado excepto Ginny. Cabían tres personas estiradas y Ginny a menudo desaparecía allí para pensar, echar una siesta o lo que le viniera en gana.  
  
Delicadamente dejo a Draco caer en el pasto. Y entonces fue cuando por su mente cruzo un pensamiento que la hizo sonrojarse tanto como su cabello.  
  
"Dios...que hermoso es"  
  
Y así era. Draco Malfoy era uno de los chicos más guapos que ella conocía. Nunca se había fijado pues cuando alguien te insulta no te quedas viendo si su cabello parecía reflejar la luna y sus ojos grises parecían un océano tormentoso. Además Draco era hijo de una persona que despreciaba a su familia y que había intentado matarla a ella. Draco era enemigo mortal de Harry y de Ron. Draco insultaba a su familia cada vez que tenía oportunidad, Draco...Draco era más guapo que Harry sin duda. Los ojos grises eran sorprendentes, sin duda alguna. El cabello rubio, casi blanco, la piel blanca, perfecta. Sin defectos. Físicamente Draco Malfoy era perfecto. ¿Y que más se podía esperar? Era hijo de dos seres casi perfectos. Ginny había visto un par de veces a Narcissa y por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de hacerle una reverencia como si de una reina se tratara. Pues eso era lo que ella parecía una hermosa y delicada reina. Y el rey, Lucius Malfoy era una figura de autoridad y arrogancia. Su aura irradiaba poder. No se podía negar, el príncipe era digno hijo de sus padres.  
  
Unos padres que eran mortifagos. Reyes de la oscuridad. Príncipes del Mal, vasallos de Voldemort pues todo el mundo sabía que los Malfoy estaban dentro del círculo de mortifagos más leales.  
  
Sintió un escalofrió y de nuevo miro al pequeño príncipe de los Malfoy. Y noto pequeños detalles que no noto la primera vez.  
  
Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, los nudillos maltrechos como si hubiera golpeado algo repetidas veces.  
  
Ginny suspiro, al parecer el tampoco estaba durmiendo bien, lo cual era entendible pues probablemente el hecho de que metan a tu padre a Azkaban no era asunto de risa.  
  
El hecho de que su familia perdiera su poder...debía ser difícil. La multa que la familia Malfoy había tenido que pagar fue inmensa. No que los dejara pobre pues rodaban en galeones pero fue muy sonada Y el desprecio general por la familia Malfoy que antes no era demostrado por temor, ahora con su miembro más peligroso entre las rejas, era el blanco de murmullos, burlas. El reino había caído desde tan alto...como esa noche su príncipe.  
  
Y entonces fue cuando en su mente algo hizo clic.  
  
¿Draco Malfoy se había caído...o se había dejado caer?  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que han mandado sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho siempre se vuelve un placer escribir. En este capitulo no hay mucha acción de cómo Ginny salva a Draco pero la niña se da cuenta que su enemigo es bastante cute.  
  
El titulo lleva el mismo titulo que una canción de Savage Garden. Es una canción que de hecho conocí por un fanfic de digimon y la letra es magnifica.  
  
Este es mi primer Draco/Ginny. Comentarios? Utilicen el review!!!! 


	3. Why?

Draco Malfoy desde pequeño conocía el poder que tenia su familia. Desde pequeño sabia que su padre era temido y respetado, sabia que su madre podía quitarle con su hermosura el aire a cualquier hombre y era envidiada por toda mujer. Sabia que los Malfoy eran de las familias mas respetadas, y también sabia de las más fascinadas con las artes obscuras.

Draco desde niño aprendió que el único camino de la magia, definitivamente no era la blanca, como se los querían enseñar en Howgarts. Que el único camino de la vida no era la bondad pura, la consideración por los demás. Que había caminos, que había opciones y su padre siempre le había repetido que tomara el camino que lo llevara al poder, a la riqueza. Pues eso lo llevaría ala felicidad. Y por eso había decidido que seguiría el camino de su padre. Encontraría una mujer que lo amara, como su madre amaba a Lucius, tendría dos hijos y les daría lo mejor del mundo mágico.

Si eso significaba servir a la magia mas obscura lo haría. Por el poder, por la riqueza, por el amor, por su futuro, por su familia.

Y vivió con esa filosofía desde pequeño. Su padre sabia lo que era buena para el. Su padre lo guiaría a la cumbre con el. Y entonces Draco Malfoy seria temido y respetado, y tendría una esposa cuya hermosura le quitaría el aire a cualquier hombre y seria la envidia de toda mujer. Los Malfoy serian una de las familias mas respetadas, poderosas.

Lastima que su padre había fallado.

Lastima que había una piedra en ese camino.

Lastima que los Malfoy ya no eran una familia temida y respetada.

Lastima que los Malfoy ya no tenían poder.

Lastima que los Malfoy ya no eran felices. Ya no podrían ser felices.

Su padre había caído y se había llevado a su familia con el.

Draco Malfoy había caído junto con su padre, y todos sus sueños, planes, y deseos a futuro habían caído al igual que su padre, y serian absorbidos por el olvido como los recuerdos felices de su padre.

Cuando se entero de la noticia que su padre estaba en Azkaban, sintió miedo. Sintió rabia. Sintió tristeza.

Cuando vio a Potter, sintió a un mas rabia…como había podido ser que EL hubiera podido atrapar a su padre de esa manera. Como pudo ganarle a su padre? Y lo odio, lo odio mas que antes.

Cuando vio a su madre, hermosa y fría entre la multitud de la plataforma 9 ¾, sintió vergüenza por su debilidad. Los murmullos de la gente no se hicieron esperar, pues es la naturaleza humana, sea mago o no, el morbo y el desprecio por aquellos que después de estar en la cima….han caído en desgracia.

Pero su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando unas cuantas noches después de regresar, escucho ruidos en el cuarto de sus padres. Y all sentada sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, el cabello suelto y en camisón su madre lloraba como una mortal mas. Cuando se acerco, su madre lo abrazo. Y lloro, y lloro y lloro. Lo amaba, lo extrañaba, le harían daño. Habían caído. Los Malfoy habían caído. Paso la noche abrazándola, mirando como la mujer que siempre había pensado indestructible se desmoronaba antes esto.

Las fiestas en la Mansión Malfoy se terminaron.

Las "amigas" de su madre le sugirieron amablemente y con esas sonrisas de muñecas, que dejara de asistir a sus reuniones y la sacaron de su asociación para ayuda de magos desmemoriados.

Muchos de sus amigos que le escribían todos los veranos, lo dejaron de hacer. Crabbe y Goyle tenían sus propios problemas en casa, además que esos dos no eran muy brillantes. Los padres de Patsy habían dejado de mandar invitaciones con la esperanza de empezar a realizar el trato para un compromiso entre Draco y su hija, cosa que Lucius aseguro, nunca haría, pues mujer mas empalagosa e interesada, que Draco conocía.

Los negocios con las otras empresas empezaron a caer. Nadie quería tener nada que ver con los Malfoy. Pero eso no era de tanta preocupación, finalmente los Malfoy eran ricos desde siempre, y era una fortuna incalculable.

"Lucius siempre estuvo a su servicio, al servicio de Ya Sabes Quien. Siempre. Era muy cruel con todo el mundo. " Había dicho Kiatz, uno de los mejores amigos de Lucius Malfoy y a quien Draco había llegado a llamar tío; en el Profeta. "Creo que a ese hombre deberían de darle el beso. Es una persona sumamente peligrosa" había dicho la madre de Julián, una de las amigas de su madre, en un articulo especial del Profeta, titulado "La caída de los Malfoy" escrito por la molesta escritora a la cual le había dado información sobre aHa

Harry el semestre anterior.

En ese articulo retrataban a su padre como un ser sin escrúpulos, un ser asqueroso. Y a su madre como una interesada. Y a el…a el como una mala semilla que crecería igual de torcido que su padre, pero no por que el lo quisiera así, si no por el maltrato que había recibido.

Pero empeoro. Había veces que la gente pasaba por la Mansión y arrojaba piedras al jardín. EL dia que fue a comprar sus utiles, un chico de una Ravenclaw, lo habia empujado, y en lugar de disculparse, lo habia humillado. "Vaya, vaya si es el pequeño Draco Malfoy. Que haces aquí, no deberias estar en ese callejón?" señalando el callejón de la magia negra. Draco no contesto, no queria pelear. Mientras se iba, el chico volvio a grutar "Vaya, vaya asi que sin papi no eres tan grande verdad?"

Y asi. Ese era solo un ejemplo de cómo la vida perfecta de Draco habia caido.

Sus ganas de llorar eran inmensas pero no podia, habia prometido no hacerlo. Tenia que ser fuerte. Muy fuerte . Era un Malfoy.

Su madre, habia pasado una semana encerrada en su cuarto despues de que habia llorado con el. Despues de eso, habia comenzado sus actividades en la casa, mecánicamente. Se aseguraba que el desayuno estuviera listo, desayunaba con el y se retiraba a la biblioteca. A la hora de la comida, comian juntos, su madre con un vestido diferente, y tocaban el piano juntos. Y despues se retiraba a sus habitaciones se cambiaba otro vestido y cenaban. Su madre se despedia de el y se retiraba a sus habitaciones una vez mas. Draco escuchaba como se quedaba despierta esperando como siempre la llegada de su marido….al no aparecer Lucius, una vez mas lloraba, y entonces Draco la escuchaba y lo ignoraba. Sabia que su madre no apreciaria que el interrumpiera una vez mas su debilidad.

Una vez mas habia que regresar a la escuela. En el camino hacia la estación de trenes, su madre se acerco a el, y una vez mas, de la manera mas inesperada estiro el brazo. "Ven aquí Draco"

Draco se acerco, era muy raro que su madre necesitara afecto, y mas raro aun que lo demostrara con otra persona que no fuera Lucius.

"Eres tan parecido a tu padre. El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos. Cada vez que te veo a ti, parece que estoy viendo a tu padre cuando eramos jóvenes. Ahora escuchame muy bien. Tu sabes nuestra situación. Sabes que tu padre ha caido y con eso nosotros. Pero no te dejes humillar, y nunca nunca te aveguezes de ser un Malfoy. Y no odies a tu padre…el hacia lo que creia mejor para nosotros"

Draco asintio. Lo sabia.

"Ahora en Howgarts seras despreciado, tu lo sabes. Pero quiero que seas fuerte. Quiero que seas valiente. Por que siempre despues de la tormenta vendra el sol. Ahora, prométemelo Draco. Prometeme que seras fuerte. Prometeme que estaras orgulloso de ser un Malfoy y no te dejaras humillar por nadie"

Draco lo prometio.

Y habia cumplido su promesa hasta ese dia. Cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenia nada. Sus amigos de Slytherin se habian alejado poco a poco de el, pues ya no era una buena amistad, ya no tenia ningun poder. Patsy se habia comenzado a juntar con otro mocoso, cuya familia tambien eran mortifagos y tenian poder pero no estaban tan metidos como sus padres. Crabbe Y goyle no eran una persona a quien se les podia confiar. Draco no podia confiar en nadie.

Y la desesperación iba aumentando y el miedo tambien.

Y no podia llorar. No podia maldecir a su padre, por estupido por dejarse atrapar. No podia.

No podia maldecir a su madre, por no tratar de parar a su padre en sus actividades.

Por eso maldecia a Potter, maldecia a su amiga, maldecia al mundo.

Pero incluso eso no era suficiente.

Y mas esa noche que una carta de su madre, le habia quitado el aliento. La fuerza. La esperanza de que su padre huyera, de que se volviera poderoso una vez mas junto a Voldemort y castigar a todos aquellos que se habian burlado de ellos.

_"Habra una audiencia en contra de tu padre. Se esta pidiendo el beso del dementor para el. Parece ser que algunos dementotes quedaron presos en Azkaban y ellos son lso que estan ejecutando la sentencia."_

Eso habia llegado acompañado con una bolsa de dulces.

Ya no podia mas. Por eso habia tomado la decisión que habia tomado.

Draco sintio que la conciencia volvia a el.

_¿Estaba muerto?_

Sabia que si habia muerto no estaria en el cielo. El destino para los suicidas en el Otro Mundo al parecer no era muy halageño.

Se dio cuenta que respiraba. El aire era puro.

Tal vez el destino para los suicidas no era tan malo.

Movio una mano._ ¿Pasto?_

_¿estaba Muerto?_

Ginny vio que Draco estaba a punto de despertar. Se acerco a el, con cuidado. El chico estaba moviendo la mano.

"¿Draco?"

_¿Estaba muerto?_

"¿Draco?" una voz pregunto. Se sorprendio al escuchar el dejo de angustia de la voz. Una voz que le era conocida.

_¿Un angel?_

Abrio con esfuerzo los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue a Ginny Weasley, cuyo rostro era un poco borroso y la luz no ayudaba a dejar claras sus facciones. Por eso su mente no registro quien era inmediatamente . Cabello rojo y ojos preciosos. Sonrio. "Lo logre"

"¿Qué lograste?" pregunto el "angel".

"Morir. Estoy muerto."

El angel abrio los ojos un poco mas con sorpresa y se hizo para atrás. "No, no lo estas" dijo con voz temblorosa, pues ahora a Ginny le quedo perfectamente claro que no habia sido una caida accidental.

Draco abrio los ojos cuando al salir de la luz vio quien era. Virginia Weasley.

¿Cómo podia ser su miseria mas grande? 

No solo no estaba muerto…sino una Weasley lo habia salvado.

Definitivamente no se podia caer mas bajo.

_Ahh__, hola hola. Gracias a todas las reviews que he recibido. Espero que les guste este capitulo, analiza un poco las razones que llevaron a alguien como Draco a tomar esa decisión. Draco se me hace un personaje muy interesante, y creo que lo manejan como que es malo por que le gusta ser malo. Y ese tipo de villanos no tiene mucho chiste. Son mejores los que son malos por alguna razon mas alla de "querer destruir el mundo" Draco tambien creo que es un personaje muy fuerte. No solo nemesis de Harry Potter. _

_Les recuerdo que ningun personaje es mio aunque algunos nombres los he inventado como los amigos de Lucius. El proximo capitulo esperen un poco mas de draco/Ginny. Va un poco lento, pero no esperen que un cuate qe ha despreciado a los Weasley durante tanto tiempo de repente espontáneamente se enamore de ella. Jajaja, bueno muchas gracias a todos. _

_ Por cierto, Malfoy sigue viviendo en la mansión y sigue con mucho oro. Despues de todo su familia es antigua. _


	4. La pequeña Narcissa

Amaba su sonrisa.

Amaba esa sonrisa secreta de ella.

"No deberias estar aquí, tu lo sabes"

Paso un dedo lentamente por su rostro. Un rostro de porcelana.

Su dedo quedo marcado en aquel rostro de muñeca, la mugre por falta de higiene adherida a su piel.

Como la mancha que existiria en su apellido para siempre.

"¿Por qué estas aquí, Narcissa?" pregunto una vez mas. Ella estaba tan fuera de lugar en ese espantoso lugar.

Una rosa en un desierto.

Ella simplemente sonrio una vez mas, pero con tristeza. Mi pequeña Narcissa.

"Lucius…"

"Lo se quieren darme el beso. No es un secreto. En Azkaban no hay secretos. "

"Estoy haciendo lo posible Lucius, estoy haciendo lo que puedo, incluso he pedido a nuestro Lord una audiencia para…"

El hecho de que esas palabras salieran de la boca de su mujer, hizo que perdiera su control momentáneamente. Si Narcissa pedia un favor al señor Obscuro este lo haria, pero siempre habia un pago. Y sabia que ese pago seria que Narcissa llevara la marca obscura en su brazo. Y posiblemente Draco tambien.

Todos pensaban que Narcissa estaba involucrada en sus actividades con Lord Voldemort. Pero no era asi, NArcissa sabia todo lo que pasaba con Lucius siendo un mortifago, conocia al señor obscuro en persona, pues despues de todo era hermana de su sirviente mas devota y la esposa de uno de sus generales.

Pero no, Narcissa aun sabiendo de sus crímenes, tenia las manos limpias de sangre…hasta el incidente de Sirius Black. Y eso fue por decisión propia, no por que el se lo hubiera pedido.

Cada cual debia elegir su camino.

Pero habia veces que si sabias que ese camino llevaria a la perdicion a lo que quedada de lo que tu mismo habias destrozado ya, era mejor advertirles que ese camino no era el correcto.

Los Malfoy no habian jurado obediencia ni lealtad.

Lucius Malfoy era quien lo habia hecho.

Sus labios sellaron los suyos. No dejo que terminara su frase. Recorrio con sus dedos su cuerpo. La sintio. Sintio su amor, sintio su miedo, su ansiedad. Su mano se delizo entre sus piernas. Años de experiencia sabian como satisfacerla, como hacer escapar ese suspiro de entre sus labios.

"Lucius"

Amaba su nombre dicho de esa forma. Solo ella podia decirlo asi.

A pesar de haber estado rodeado de dementores, los pocos que quedaban en Azkaban, este era un recuerdo feliz que no podian borrar, pues Narcissa no era solo felicidad era la representación de lo que el amaba.

Nunca un Malfoy se habia casado con la mujer que amaba.

Pero el, en su filosofia de eleccion de caminos lo habia hecho. Y era muy feliz.

* * *

Narcissa nunca entendería como Lucius, a pesar de su lamentable estado….su cabello estaba enredado, no en la perfecta cola de caballo de siempre, y su piel había perdido su palidez casi sobrenatural debido a la mugre y suciedad de ese lugar. Lucius estaba en la zona mas segura de Azkaban y haber tenido acceso a el, había sido un proceso de cobro de favores, chantaje a amistades viejas y mover todas las palancas necesarias.

Dos semanas para que se diera este momento que duraria menos de dos horas.

Pero a pesar de todo, Lucius seguía siendo Lucius. Sus ojos aun no estaban nublados como lo de las pobres almas miserables que habían caído en es prisión. Su voz mantenia el mismo orgullo, la misma autoridad. Su pose, su elegancia seguian palpitantes en aquellos ojos.

El deseo y el amor por ella seguian presentes.

Lo sintio cuando la beso. Esa electricidad del beso frio de su esposo.

Ese fuego helado que la hacia perder la noción de sus entornos. No importaba donde estuviera mientras Lucius la estuviera besando, mientras Lucius la tuviera entre sus brazos.

Por eso tenia que sacarlo de alli, aunque tuviera que venderle su alma a Voldemort.

Pero nunca se imagino escuchar un no de su esposo. Lo dijo susurrando al oido, mientras delicadamente besaba su oreja izquierda. " No lo haras, Narcissa. Nuestro Lord no puede arreglar esto…no lo haras…"

"Pero entonces…"

"Si morir es mi destino…que asi sea." La miro a los ojos. "No te dejare caer a ti tambien"

"Te amo Lucius" susurro, y se sintio pequeña e insegura. Lucius la abrazo. Apoyo su rostro sus manos. Se sintio amada y segura. Y con muchas ganas de llorar, pues sabia que esto no duraria siempre…sabia que…"

"Yo a ti, pequeña Narcissa." Susurro el finalmente. "Ahora, pequeña canta para mi"

Y ella canto.

* * *

"¿Draco?"

Ginny susurro una vez mas. Draco habia reaccionado como ella esperaba pero la mirada perdida de sus ojos la perturbo, pues Draco la miraba pero sus ojos parecían ver otra cosa.

La mente de Draco era un revoltijo de emociones. No habia podido morir. Ni siquiera eso habia logrado y para empeorar las cosas una Weasley era quien le habia salvado la vida. Una Weasley.

Entonces pondero una posibilidad. Tal vez estaba muerto. Si, tal vez lo habia logrado. Y estaba en el mismísimo infierno.

Tal vez había muerto hacia mucho tiempo ya, cuando era mas pequeño. Y todo esto no era mas que el infierno.

O tal vez estaba dormido. Dormido y tenia una pesadilla. Y en cualquier momento su madre lo despertaría prendiendo la luz y cantaría para el. Pues si, ese era otro gran secreto de la parte mortal de su madre….canto para el muchas noches.

Unas manos tomaron su rostro delicadamente.

Toda esperanza de que fuera un sueño se fue por la borda. Un sueño no se sentía tan real como la mano de Ginny en su barbilla.

_¿Qué le dices a alguien que se acaba de aventar de una altura impresionante?_ se pregunto Ginny

Pero por lo menos ahora tenía su atención.

Ojos verdi azules lo miraron fijamente. "Draco, esta bien. Estas bien. Estas en Howgarts. Vivo y a salvo"

_Vivo y a salvo._

_Vivo y a salvo._

_Vivo y a salvo._

Exactamente lo opuesto a lo que el queria

De repente Ginny cayo al piso, impulsada por la fuerza de Draco. Este se levanto y la miro desde arriba.

Ginny controlo el impulso de gritar.

Los ojos vacios habian recobrado expresión.

Habia furia.

Habia desesperación.

Habia obscuridad.

"¿VIVO Y A SALVO?" grito

_ ¿CREES QUE ESO ES LO QUE QUERIA? DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTO _se dijo para sus adentros.

"Maldita seas Weasley. ¿Por que no te vas y te metes en tus propios asuntos?

O_k,¿ ese chico que se creia? Por mas suicida que fuera no tenia derecho de gritarle asi._

Temperamento Weasley exploto.

"POR SI NO LO SABES ACABO DE SALVAR TU MALDITA VIDA" 

"¿Y ACASO TE LO PEDI? ACASO TE LO PEDI?"

"NO, NO LO HICISTE, PERO TUVISTE SUERTE. MUCHA SUERTE DE NO ESTAR HECHO PURE EN EL SUELO EN ESTE MOMENTO. "

Draco tomo su brazo de repente. ¿Qué sabia ella? ¿Qué creía saber? ¿Quería saber algo? Pues bien …puso su mano en su pecho.

"¿Lo escuchas,lo escuchas, estupida pelirroja? No deberia de estar latiendo. No deberia de estar bombeando sangre y no deberia de doler tanto. Por eso nunca te lo voy ha agradecer, pues me quitaste mi unica oportunidad….de parar el dolor"

Por que Draco sabia que no tendria el valor para hacerlo otra vez. Por que en el ultimo segundo antes de perder la conciencia, supo que era un error y que queria vivir.

Ginny lo miro desconcertada. Su corazon latia ritimicamente un latido fuerte y constante. Los ojos de Draco eran un mar de emociones de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Draco la arrojo a un lado. La miro un segundo. Ginny penso que despierto tambien era lindo, sin esa mueca de desden que siempre llevaba si no la seria de esa momenta…y despues de reprendió asi misma por tener esa clase de pensamientos pubertos acerca de el mal agradecido bastardo que tenia enfrente. Draco abrio la boca para decir algo. Si Ginny se le adelanto con un suspiro y una promesa. "No dire nada"

Draco asintio. Era justo lo que iba ha pedirle. Seria demasiado humillante para el que nos demas se enteraran de esto. Extrañamente confió en la chica Weasley. Esta chica parecía ser diferente a sus hermanos.

_Y te salvo la vida alcornoque, _una vocecita interna le susurro.

Si, era verdad.

_Y tambien es muy bonita, no lo crees_?

Si

Demonios, que estaba pensado. Se sentía mareado y una guerra de vocecitas no era lo que necesitaba.

De repente noto que Ginny queria decirle algo pero en ese momento salio corriendo en direccion a la escuela. No queria escuchar la pregunta que brillaba en los ojos de la chica. Mientras corria algo se deslizo de su chamarra, y la llevo a los pies de la pelirroja que aun seguia sorprendida por los acontecimientos.

Miro la carta sorpredida y la tomo.

_"A Narcissa Malfoy"_

No tuvo tiempo de pensar que hacer con la carta cuando escucho a los de primer año caminar hacia sus clases de vuelo. Se habia quedado sin desayunar. LA guardo y se fue corriendo a su clase de Pociones.

Definitivamente a Snape no le haria gracia que llegara tarde...otra vez.

* * *

Lucius acaricio el regalo de su mujer. Le habia sacado la promesa a la mujer que no acudiría a lord Voldemort el cual probablemente lo dejaría pudrirse alli, pues después de todo el era solo una ficha en el tablero,

Miro la hermosa daga que su esposa le habia traido. Tenia el logo de los Malfoy. Era la daga de su familia, una reliquia familiar que habia perdido su filo hacia mucho tiempo ya.

Hasta el dia que por ordenes de su mujer fue afilada y pulida de nuevo.

_"Es mejor morir y sufrir la penitencia por nuestros actos que tu alma se desvanezca en los labios de un dementor….y asi tendre la oportunidad de reecontrarte en el otro Mundo."_

Su mujer tenia razon.

Su dulce y pequeña Narcissa.

_"Usala si es necesario Lucius….no dejes que te besen. Te amo, Lucius, te amo"_

Y com lagrimas en su rostro de porcelana se habia despedido de ella. Habia limpiado cada lagrima con un beso.

_"Draco….dile a Draco que lo siento tanto. Y que recuerde lo que le dije de los caminos. Que elija aquel que lo lleve a la felicidad"_

_"Hablas como si no fueramos…oh Lucius"_

Y el solo habia podido fingir que no habia escuchado lo ultimo. Un guardia los separo. Era impresionante como recobraba su compostura tan rapidamente. Quito la callosa mano de su delicado hombro y dedicandole una ultima mirada a el donde había miedo y amor, le dedico una desden al guardia. Su Narcissa. Se defenderia bien.

Acaricio la hoja de la daga. Su dedo comenzo a sangrar, Y sonrio.

_Moriria antes de perder su alma._

Se recosto en su estrecho camastro.

Y soño con el canto de Narcissa y soño sangre, su sangre y la daga. Morir antes de perder el alma. Soño con dolor y muerte. Soño con ella. Su estrella en la obscuridad, su flor del desierto. Soño con su hijo. Y lo disfruto, tal vez era la ultima vez que soñaba.

* * *

_Hola hola, se que prometi mas Draco/Ginny pero ooooooh la tentacion de escribir sobre Lucius y Narcissa es impresionante. Al ser un par de malotes me los imagino bastante apasionados en su pequeño mundo Malfoy. Tal vez esta un poco fuera de caracterizacion comun con lo que se muestra de Lucius en los libros pero hey, tampoco se muestra como es con "su pequeña Narcissa"._

_Ahora la pregunta es…quieren que Lucius viva, muera o se quede sin alma?_

_Jajaja, muchas gracias por los review, la realidad es que me dan ganas de escribir mas y mas._

_Entonces dejen su opinión sobre la vida o muerte de Lucius y que opinan de la historia_.


	5. Ganandose una detencion

Draco no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro mientras la clase de Pociones seguía su curso acostumbrado. Gryffindor ya había perdido 15 puntos, al parecer Snape estaba especialmente enfadado hoy. Normalmente habria dirigido una de sus miradas despotas y burlonas a Potter, pero no era el momento. El solo pensar que deberia de estar muerto y que no lo había logrado por culpa de la pequeña entrometida.  
  
¿De todos modos ya había roto la promesa a su madre no?  
  
Muerto. Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda.  
  
¿Habria llorado alguien su muerte?  
  
No, probablemente los pasillos se hubieran llenado de rumores. Y no muy buenos. Despues de todo el había demostrado que en Howgarts los heroes caidos era humillados y despreciados?  
  
No habian abandonado a Potter cuando parecia que el cuatro ojos era el heredero de Slytherin? ¿No se habian burlado de el durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos?"  
  
Se imagino por un segundo a los alumnos de primer año entrando al campo de quidditch y de repente encontrarse con un muerto. Otro escalofrio recorrio su espalda al encontrar extremadamente divertida su ensoñacion.  
  
Muchos padres dirian "pobre chico, es culpa de sus padres" y a otros no les importaria.  
  
Su madre recibiría la noticia bajo su fachada de mujer fria y absolutamente perfecta. Veria la carta con desprecio y despues en privado la atesoraría y la acariciaria mientras preguntaba el porque.  
  
Y el...estaria lejos de esta vida donde no sentia mas que...desesperación.  
  
Mientras Draco estaba en tan profundas meditaciones, snape le había realizado dos veces la misma pregunta.  
  
Y Draco no se equivoco en decir que estaba molesto, ya que incluso siendo el consentido del maestro de pociones hizo que su casa perdiera 5 puntos y ademas una detencion que duraria toda la tarde, por soñar despierto en sus clases. Sintio las miradas de triunfo por parte de los Gryffindor . No reviso si el quefrido heroe lo hacia. Su dia no podia empeorar.  
  
Al finalizar la clase, Draco se preparo para salir y se quito el saco. La catacumba de sbaoe siempre era fria. Pero afuera el dia estaba agradable. Lo doblo con cuidado ty recordo la carta.  
  
Draco Malfoy se equivoco su dia podia empeorar y el hecho de que la carta no estuviera era un hecho irrefutable.

* * *

Snape suspiro. Definitivamente su dia no era bueno. No se sentia bien, definitivamente ese dia debio haber hecho caso a su cuerpo y no haber asistido a clases.  
  
Necesitaba dormir. Los sueños que tenia, no eran nada buenos. "Traidor", las palabras aun resonaban en su mente. Aquel que no debe nombrarse queria su cabeza, y la aquella maldita marca ardia como el infierno.  
  
Por eso su humor era malo. Finalmente Snape, era un ser humano. Y tenia miedo a morir. Y tenia miedo a la ira de aquel obscuro y retorcido ser. En la mañana se sentia tan mal que había cancelado la clase y la había cambiado para la tarde.  
  
Miro con irritacion a la mas joven de los Weasley que parecia estar pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo tomaba su clase para meditar sobre sus estupidos problemas de adolescentes, que se basaban básicamente en espinillas, amorios y la confusion de las hormonas y el crecimiento de partes que antes no tenian? Incluso Draco Malfoy hoy había logrado acabar con su paciencia.  
  
"Srita Weasley" Ginny casi pego un brinco hasta el techo, y miro a Snape un poco sorprendida. "Uh, si profesor" "Si tiene alguna meditacion sobre su vida, puede continuar haciendola en detencion si no me puede decir lo que su compañero Fungen acabo de decir" Ginny suspiro.  
  
El hecho de que alguien que conoces se hubiera arrojado de una escoba, cosa que ahora confirmaba la carta que tenia guardada en su mochila...que aunque no había leido su contenido, ya que aunque la tentación era muy grande...no era de su incumbencia, no era cosa de todos los dias.  
  
Ver la desesperación en alguien como Draco era un asunto que no debia tomarse a la ligera. Y el hecho de que hubiera ella estado en el campo...si no...en este momento los pasillos estarían llenos de murmullos, llenos de rumores sobre la muerte del heredero de los Malfoy. Rumores crueles tendria que admitir Ginny pues Draco no era la persona mas popular cuando por cinco años se había encargado de hacer el papel que los Malfoy esperaban de el. Elitista, egocéntrico y engreído. Era parte de ser lo equivalente a un noble en la sociedad muggle. ¿Y como no podía ser así, si el chico era absolutamente divino?"  
  
Ginny estaba a punto de meditar sobre este ultimo pensamiento cuando Snape la había llamado. El hombre parecía estar cansado y de malas.  
  
Miro a Fungen, y suspiro. Tenia la detención asegurada lo cual era una pena pues pensaba ir a buscar a Malfoy y entregarle su maldita carta. No era algo que en realidad quisiera ir cargando. ¿Qué tal si alguien la descubría? Demasiadas preguntas y ella había prometido no decírselo a nadie. "¿Y bien?" "No tengo idea de lo que digo Fungen, profesor." "Fungen repítelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor"  
  
Pero eso ultimo Ginny ya no lo escucho. Tenia que idear algo para entregarle la carta a Draco sin que los demás la vieran. Su plan era ir y esperar fuera de los vestidores de Slytrherin pues hoy sabia que tenia entrenamiento.  
  
Aunque pensándolo bien, Draco tendría que explicar lo que había pasado con su escoba.  
  
"Ginny" Ginny miro hacia una de sus compañeras. El salón estaba vacio y Snape lo miraba furibundo. Suprimiendo un suspiro, se levanto apresuradamente, tomo el papel de su detención y se encamino al Gran Comedor.

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza realmente estoy un poquito bloqueada. El chapter es corto, espero que les guste._


	6. La detencion

Draco después de su ultima clase de Transfiguración, de la cual no recordaba mucho, tuvo tiempo de hacer dos cosas. Regresar al lugar donde lo había rescatado la chica Weasley a ver si de puro milagro ella tenia la carta y ha pedir un permiso para salir del equipo de Slytherin.  
  
Realmente no quería explicar lo de su escoba y la perspectiva de volver a estar tan alto y sentir el deseo de dejarse caer no era algo que buscara....aunque si no encontraba esa carta pronto, probablemente lo haría.  
  
El contenido de esa carta si era revelado lo dejaría desnudo frente a quien la leyera. Completamente desnudo y vulnerable. Les mostraría lo que todos sospechaban pero que al verlo no podían realmente creer. Draco Malfoy era humano y podía caer. Draco Malfoy era débil.  
  
Miro el reloj. No había tiempo de comer pues si llegaba tarde a la detención sabia que peor. Y entonces fue cuando la vio salir del gran comedor. Ginny Weasley tal vez había visto donde había caído la maldita carta. Le preguntaría y...  
  
Un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza de pronto....¿que tal si ella la tenia? Eso era posible dado que ella lo rescato.  
  
¿Ya se la habría enseñado a sus amigos? ¿Se estarían burlando de el?  
  
Pensó rápido. Tal vez asistir a la practica de quidditch, pedir una escoba y dejarse caer no era tan mala idea.  
  
De pronto alguien choco con el por la espalda. Volteo y se encontró cara a cara con Ron Weasley el cual iba ha disculparse pero cuando vio quien era, no lo hizo. "Fíjate por donde vas Weasley" Ron iba ha decir algo pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Vamonos, es tarde, no llegaremos" Ron antes de irse, lo miro. "Disfruta tu detención, Malfoy"  
  
Draco normalmente hubiera respondido algo. Pero se quedo esperando algún otro comentario extra con respecto a su intento de suicidio, o una mirada de pena dirigida hacia el por parte de la sangre sucia.  
  
Eso desecho la idea de que Ginny tuviera la carta. Miro el reloj. Hermione tenia razón, era tarde. Corrió hacia la oficina de Snape.  
  
Cuando Ginny entro, entro masticando lo que quedaba de su pie de calabaza. Snape la esperaba en la puerta, y cuando por fin entraron se dio cuenta que no era la única y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Draco Malfoy sentado. No por que le diera gusto que estuviera castigado o por que quisiera verlo _"Aunque siempre es lindo verlo_" pensó por un segundo. Pero podría darle la carta la cual parecía muy pesada en su mochila.  
  
Draco por su parte tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa de encontrar a la chica allí. Y que sonriera al verlo. "_Mmm, linda sonrisa"_ pensó por un segundo. Después recordó que tal vez esa sonrisa, era sonrisa burlona por que había leído su carta. Se la imagino riéndose al leerla. Y quiso odiarla por eso...pero por alguna razón la idea de la linda sonrisa seguía presente.  
  
Snape apretó los dientes. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a estos chicos? Se había quedando viéndose por lo menos 10 segundos.  
  
"Weasley, si vas ha entrar sugiero que sea ahora o si no te quedaras parada toda la detención" Ginny dio un brinquito. "Si lo siento, profesor" Se sentó junto a Malfoy. Evito mirarlo pero sabia que el la estaba mirando de reojo por que ella también lo hacia.  
  
Snape trato de ignorarlo. "Bien ya que están en detención los pondré hacer algo útil. Allí tienen un montón de exámenes de los de primer año, es de opcion múltiple. Califiquenlos en silencio."  
  
Sin atreverse ha hablar comenzaron su tarea. Draco revisaba las respuestas y Ginny contaba los aciertos y ponía la calificación.  
  
Hasta que de pronto en un examen, Draco deslizo una pequeña nota.  
  
"Se que tienes mi carta. Dámela"  
  
Ginny lo miro de reojo y asintió. "¿Profesor puedo cambiar de lugar con Draco? " "No" Snape estaba revisando sus clases para el dia siguiente y ni siquiera levanto la vista.  
  
Ginny suspiro. "Bueno entonces tendré que sacar un poco mas de tinta" "Cállate Weasley" "Si señor"  
  
Entonces Ginny saco la carta.  
  
Y se la iba ha pasar a Malfoy cuando una mano se puso sobre la suya.  
  
"Era mas tinta no, srita. Weasley?"  
  
Draco brinco y Ginny solo se quedo mirando a Snape. "¿Pero en lugar de eso tenemos una carta no es así? Entréguemela"  
  
Draco soltó un gemido. Si Snape leía eso....estaba acabado.  
  
"¿Qué paso señor Malfoy? No quiere que lea la carta?"  
  
"No es eso señor es que..." Ginny pensó lo mas rápido que pudo. Invoco a todos sus genes Weasley, los cuales les habían dado a sus hermanos la habilidad de poder zafarse de situaciones con adultos. Esperaba que después de Fred y George hubiera quedado algo para ella. Entonces tuvo una idea excelente. Uso el truco que toda niña con seis hermanos mayores tenia que saber. Se puso a llorar.  
  
"¿Por qué lloras?" grito Snape. Draco no podía decir nada, solo esperaba que Ginny no le fuera a contar todo.  
  
_"Bien, estas llorando. Ahora dile algo, demonios....." _Ginny pidio una vez mas ayuda a sus genes. Entonces tuvo la idea mas extraña y aunque la considero estúpido no se le ocurrió otra cosa.  
  
"Es que esa carta señor, es una carta de amor. Y yo quería leérsela a Draco. Después de todo hoy cumplimos un mes de ser novios"  
  
Snape enarco una ceja. Draco se puso rojo. Ginny se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir.  
  
"¿De verdad? Pues léela" dijo Snape de pronto. Dudaba que lo que estaba diciendo fuera cierto, pero quería ver como acababa esa mentira. Draco Malfoy se había puesto como un tomate pero también parecía sorprendido.  
  
Ginny trato de calmarse. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Genes tontos, de todas las mentiras existentes en el mundo tenia que salir con esa precisamente.  
  
Pero a Ginny le gustaba escribir. Y era una Weasley.  
  
Rompió el sello de la carta. Miro a Snape el cual no parecia creerle mucho.  
  
"Querido Malfoy...perdon Draco. Querido Draco, te escribo esta carta para decirte lo mucho que te amo. Cada dia durante este mes, me he despertado y he pensado lo afortunada que soy al tener a alguien tan bello y lindo a mi lado. Quiero que estes conmigo siempre y prometo yo estar contigo siempre. Se que tenemos que ocultar nuestro amor por seguridad y por que nuestras familias probablemente no lo entenderian. Por eso te escribo esta carta. Para que sepas lo mucho que te amo y me gusta estar contigo."  
  
Ginny seguía llorando. Iba leyendo la carta, la verdadera carta, mientras inventaba todo eso. Pero ahora el llanto era real y el dolor era real.  
  
Draco escuchaba a Ginny y tambien la observaba. Se había dado cuenta que la chica no había abierto la carta pues cuando la había abierto había roto el sello. Eso queria decir que no la había leido. Lo malo es que ahora la estaba leyendo. Cerro los ojos. El debia poner de su parte en esta obra, lo importante es que Snape le creyera.  
  
Cuando termino miro a Snape rapidamente. No estaba muy convencido.  
  
Entonces Draco supo que tenia que actuar. "Oh Virginia..." Se acerco a ella.  
  
Solo planeaba abrazarla frente a Snape. Un abrazo que pareciera que un novio se lo diera a su novia. La abrazo.  
  
El calor que experimento era algo que nunca había sentido. Ginny seguía llorando, y lo miro a los ojos. Había dolor. Ginny había leido la carta y lloraba por el. No había pena ni burla en sus ojos. Había piedad. Había dolor. ¿Y entendimiento? Eso no era posible.  
  
Pero sin saber como, ni cuando, Draco Malfoy estaba besando a la mas pequeña de las Weasley en la boca.  
  
Snape suspiro al ver la escena. Esto era ridiculo. Cerro los ojos y se sento

* * *

.  
  
_Jajaja, listoooo. El proximo capitulo seran las reflexiones del beso, que onda con la carta y un poco de lucius y narcissa. Se me ocurrio esto de querer engañar a Snape y despues salio la idea del beso. Ja, espero que la encuentren divertida la verdad.  
  
Y aquí el inicio de la amistad de Draco y Ginny, y de su amorio.  
  
No escribo mucho de Harry y de Hermione, ni de Ron por que no se me ocurre nada. La verdad que Draco los ve como unos perdedores entonces pues no se puede escribir nada bueno de ellos si estoy manejando a Draco como uno de lso personajes principales.  
  
Gracias por todas las reviews._


	7. Un hechizo

_Hola. La verdad quería pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza. Pero me pasó algo muy triste, corte con mi pareja y no tenía la inspiración necesaria para escribir una historia de amor como entenderán. Después los exámenes, y pues nada, no había tiempo. Pero otra vez estoy de vacaciones y ya superado lo del noviazgo fallido, seguimos con Crash and Burn. Gracias por la espera y los reviews, sin ellos no hubiera podido seguir. Les mando un gran abrazo y les deseo muchas felicidades por Navidad._

_

* * *

_

"_Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Ginny Weasley de 5 años, llego llorando a los brazos de su madre como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Voldemort. Ron que estaba junto a ella vio a su hermanita con curiosidad. _

"_¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Qué te ha hecho Ron esta vez?"_

_Ron miro a su madre y le jalo el vestido. "Yo estoy aquí, no le he hecho nada"_

"_Ah, de acuerdo, que han hecho Fred y George?"_

_La niña la miro y sacudió la cabeza._

"_La novia de Charly ha tratado de comérselo" De pronto Ginny vio llegar a su hermano con la "comehombres y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos mientras Ron, por precaución según después declaro se escondió detrás de las piernas de su madre._

"_Mmmm…mama" Charly y su novia Araceli, entraron a la casa. Los dos estaban mas rojos que el cabello de sus hijos y Molly sonrió y suspiro. "No sabia que nos estaba viendo y…." _

"_No hay problema chicos…solo tengan mas cuidado la próxima vez." De repente se escucho como se rompía algo en la parte de arriba y el grito histérico de Perdí. "Agh, Charly ve ha ver que han hecho ahora, mientras yo hablo con estos dos"_

_Cuando Charly se fue, Molly tomo a su hijo más pequeño de una mano y con su hija en los brazos, les explico lo que Ginny había visto._

"_Araceli es una chica muy linda, y no estaba comiéndose a tu hermano. Lo estaba besando"_

"_¿Besando?"_

"_Cuando un niño y una niña se quieren mucho entonces se dan un beso"_

"_¿Puedo besar a Dean?" pregunto Ginny al pensar en uno de los amigos de su hermano. _

"_No! Solo los niños grandes pueden darse un beso"_

"_Pero tus nos das besos…."_

"_Este se lo estaba dando en la boca!!!"_

"_¡En la boca??? Aghhhhhhhhhhhh. Sabia que Charly era asqueroso, pero no tanto"_

"_Esta bien, esta bien, basta ustedes dos. Lo entenderán cuando sean mayores. "rompió Molly la discusión de sus dos vástagos mas pequeños. _

"_Nunca besare a una niña" protesto Ron, y dando el asunto por sentado se fue corriendo escaleras arriba para unirse a lo que fuera que le estuvieran haciendo a Percy. _

_Ginny aun se veía confundida.  
" ¿Qué se siente mamá? ¡Que se siente dar un beso?"_

"_¿Un beso? Sientes una calidez que recorre todo tu cuerpo. Y todo lo demás se borra. Nada mas en el mundo existe, solo la persona con la que te besas"_

"_Suena como a un hechizo"_

"_Si de alguna forma, lo es. Ahora vamos arriba"_

"_Sip, parece que Percy necesita ayuda"_

_

* * *

_

Calidez.

Recorría su cuerpo.

No, no era eso. Era algo frío. Frío como el hielo, pero a la vez estimulante.

Eléctrico.

Cada célula de su cuerpo pareció reaccionar a esa electricidad.

El mundo se borro. El tiempo se paro.

Nada realmente importaba.

Solo el momento. Solo el.

Un hechizo.

* * *

_Draco de pequeño había visto a su madre besarse con su padre. Y una vez le había preguntado a su padre que por que la besaba. Y su padre simplemente le dijo que por que la amaba. Y besas a las personas que amas. _

_Le pregunto que se sentía y había contestado que era como si una corriente de magia, recorriera tu cuerpo. Era frío y agradable. _

_La seriedad con la que lo había dicho su padre, le hizo pensar a Draco que no era nada muy emocionante. Nada mágico. Hasta que volvió ha observar a su padre, besando a su madre. Secretamente por supuesto, sin que ninguno de los dos lo viera. Y su papa sonrió al terminar el beso y parecía otra persona completamente diferente. En sus ojos brillaba el amor que sentía por su madre. _

_Entonces el joven Draco decidió que un beso era algo mágico. Tenia que serlo si podía hacer a su papa sonreír así. _

_Algo así como un hechizo._

_

* * *

_

Frío.

No, no era eso.

Era una calidez en el estomago, una sensación en la piel.

Calidez.  
Cada célula de su cuerpo absorbió esa calidez.

El mundo se borro. Su desesperación se olvido.  
El tiempo se paro.

Nada realmente importaba.  
Solo el momento. Solo ella.

Un hechizo.


	8. La Carta

_Holaaaa. Ya se que soy una mala persona. Pero de verdad tengo un serio problema de block. Una super disculpa. _

_Los dejo esta noche con la carta suicida de Malfoy. Esta medio fluffy. Draco la escribio en un momento que ya no tenía nada que esconder, es por ello que chance no suena como una carta que escribiria Malfoy, pero la escribio pensando que iba ha morir, por eso es tan explicita en cuestiones que ama a su padre y madre. Es muy corta por que una carta suicida no tiene por que ser larga y rollera._

_Una gran disculpa . Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron para seguir esta historia. Muchisimas gracias! _

Queridos madre y padre:

Si estas leyendo esto, es que tuve éxito con mi plan de dejar este mundo.

Te aseguro que no fue doloroso, pues caí de muchos metros.

Te escribo esto, por que creo que es justo despedirme y pedirte perdón por ser un cobarde, por no dar la talla en mi familia. Por no poder mantener la cabeza alta a pesar de que tengo todas las razones para estarlo.

Pero no puedo soportar esta desesperación, madre.

Quisiera poder estar contigo madre y ser tu apoyo en este momento. Y quisiera tenerlos a los dos aquí conmigo.

Como cuando era pequeño y tenia pesadillas y padre llegaba con su severo rostro a decirme que no era real y se sentaba conmigo hasta que me dormía. Y si era imposible entonces me llevaba hasta su cuarto y allí tú me cantabas.

Esos tiempos madre…

Fueron los más felices de mi vida.

Os doy las gracias.

No importa lo que diga la gente. Para mi Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy solo fueron dos personas que me amaron, me cuidaron y me educaron desde que me trajeron al mundo. Me dieron los momentos más felices.

Y estos últimos meses se destruyo toda esa felicidad.

Y, madre, el miedo y el dolor…son inmensos. Todos los que decían amarme, eran unos farsantes, y los que realmente me aman son alejados de mí. Padre esta en prisión y será ejecutado, pues sus crímenes son graves y a ti te tratan como una vulgar criminal, cuando eres inocente. Aunque padre haya cometido errores, esos errores no son tuyos. Y aun así el mundo te acusa madre. El mundo nos acuso.

No te puedo explicar por que lo hice.

Lo único que puedo decirte es que te amo, Madre

Y que te falle, por que no tengo la fuerza para seguir.

Pero te amo, te amo Madre……por favor no llores por mi.

Soy un cobarde…no puedo verte sufrir más…no quiero….no quiero ver morir a mi padre. Prefiero morir antes…

No te mereces un hijo tan cobarde como yo. No te mereces un hijo que es tan inútil que no puede ir a salvar a su padre.

Un chico tan despreciable que todos sus amigos lo han abandonado.

Soy un estorbo madre, una excusa de un Malfoy.

Y aun asi me quisiste, me amaste. A pesar de la desgracia que soy. Que ni siquiera puedo hacerte sonreir como lo hacia mi padre. Te lo agradezo madre.

Dile a mi papá que lo amo.

Que cuando todo termine nos veremos en el Infierno.

Y que estaremos juntos de nuevo.

Estoy orgulloso y agradecido de haber sido su hijo. Perdónenme.

Draco Malfoy


	9. Amistad

_¿Qué pasa después del beso?_

_Pues que tenemos amigos nuevos_

_Dejen sus reviews!_

"Bien, bien ya basta" Snape refunfuño. El momento mágico se desvaneció en el momento que ambos chicos sobresaltados y rojos se separaron. Snape suspiro.

"No han venido a besarse a esta detención.. Terminen de calificar los exámenes , déjenlos sobre el escritorio y váyanse." Con eso Severus Snape se levanto y sin mirar a los dos chicos se salio del cuarto dando un portazo.

Draco salio de sus ensoñaciones. El hechizo del beso se había roto y miro a Weasley que estaba roja y cono los ojos cerrados. Iba ha decir algo pero Ginny abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No lo puedo creer…." Ginny susurro. "Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan malo"

Draco se sintió ofendido. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan malo? Para el incluso había sido agradable, además fue la maldita pelirroja quien lo había besado. Bueno, no, tal vez fuera el, pero no….

Ginny se soltó a llorar.

El orgullo de Draco, que es orgullo de hombre, no dejo ver realmente lo que pasaba. Y entonces decidió que estaba llorando por el beso y se sintió ligeramente herido en orgullo y entonces decidió reclamar.

"Oye pelirroja, ¿Por qué lloras? La verdad es que yo nunca había besado a nadie, pero no creo que sea para llorar ¿sabes? Yo soy el que debería estar llorando por haber besado a alguien como tu….y…"

"¡de que estas hablando grandísimo estupido?" Ginny respondió de repente interrumpiendo el speech

"De tu gran idea del noviazgo. Y del beso…."

Ginny no estaba pensando en el beso. Una vocecita en su mente le susurraba lo maravilloso que se sintió , la experiencia, el frió que sintió. Pero no…ahora lo importante es que había leído esa carta y no podía dejar de sentirse triste por el chico frente a el.

"Ya se que soy guapo, pero no tenias que decir algo así y luego ir y besarme ¿sabes?"

Ok. Eso era demasiado.

"Pues déjame decirte algo, Mr. Guapo, centro del universo. No sabes los chicos que les hubiera gustado estar en tu lugar."

"¡ah si? Quien quisiera besarse con una Weasley?"

"TU! Tu comenzaste con el beso, yo solo quería que pareciera teatro con Snape"

Draco entonces recordó.

La carta.

Por un segundo, el llanto de la chica y el beso lo habían sacado de onda. Saco esos pensamientos inútiles de su mente. Miro a Ginny.

"¿La leíste?"

Ginny asintió.

"¿Me la puedes devolver?"

Ginny se la entrego.

"Draco…."  
"No quiero tu lastima."

"¿De verdad te sientes así?"

"No, lo escribí y me avente de mi escoba por diversión"

Draco suspiro. Sus facciones se suavizaron al igual que su tono de voz.

"Mira, no eres la persona para decirte esto. Pero ya que no me delataste con Snape, ni me has humillado por lo que leí, ademas que no le dijiste al estupido de tu hermano y sus amiguitos supongo que…" Ginny frunció el ceño pero Draco la ignoro.

La miro.

Draco recordó que su papa siempre le decía que los Malfoy nunca cometían errores. Pero que cuando los cometian debian admitirlos. Y que eso costaba mucho trabajo pero era parte de forjar el carácter. Y que para evitar eso lo mejor era ser perfecto.

Suspiro. Habian dejado de ser perfectos hacia ya mucho tiempo. Los Malfoy era una familia marcada por los errores.

"Me siento asi. Pero lo de hoy fue un acto de cobardía de mi parte. Y hoy, a ti te debo la vida y no ser una masa sango lienta en el patio."

Ginny estaba bastante sorprendida, un Malfoy dando las gracias. Esto, debía ser una alucinación. Después miro la carta en la mano de Malfoy. Y deseo por un momento que lo fuera, por que cualquier persona que sintiera tanta tristeza, dolor y rencor era increíble que tuviera fuerzas.

Draco se sintio abochornado, y se puso rojo. Ginny suspiro, se veia tan lindo…

Y solo.

"Si necesitas a alguien Draco.." lo llamo cuidadosamente con su nombre y esbozo una de sus sonrisas mas bonitas. "siempre puedes hablar conmigo. Se que no soy la mejor persona pero…"

"Gracias"

Terminaron en silencio de calificar los examenes sin atreverse a mirarse.

Cuando terminaron Ginny se acerco a la puerta. Draco no se habia movido ni un milimetro. Cuando giro el picaporte sin embargo alzo la vista.

7

"Lo del beso porfavor, no se lo digas a nadie…"

Ginny sonrió. "¿Estas loco? Jamás le contare a nadie que me bese con un Malfoy! Iuuuh" El insulto, fue dicho en forma de broma. Ginny salio con el corazón en el pecho.

Ese Iuhhh había sido de las cosas mas falsas que había dicho en su vida.

Por que en el fondo…le gusto que la besara. En el fondo deseo que fuera cierto.

Que esa carta no fuera una carta llena de miseria, si no una carta llena de esperanza.

Se fue por el pasillo. Ese día había sido bastante extraño.

. "¿Estas loco? Jamas le contare a nadie que me bese con un Malfoy! Iuuuh"

Draco no pudo decir nada ante el comentario de la chica. Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Por supuesto el no diría que beso a una Weasley. El comentario le había hecho gracia. Suspiro. Además sorprendentemente le había salvado la vida y ahora incluso le había ofrecido un oído quien lo escuchara

.Tan patético era?

¿Tan débil y solo se veía?

Con un suspiro se fue hacia su recamara. Necesitaba pensar.


	10. Decisiones

_Lucius en prisión esta empezando a olvidar a Narcisa. Y ve como un beso, se transforma en una forma de quitar vida y toma decisiones importantes. _

Lucius siempre había disfrutado besar a Narcisa.

A decir verdad era la única mujer que había besado aunque en la escuela siempre presumió de haber no solo besado a numerosas muchachas si no haber llegado aun más lejos…después de todo era lo que se esperaba de un Malfoy.

Siempre lo había disfrutado.

Lo llenaba de deseo y amor por su pequeña y hermosa princesa.

Siempre había visto el beso como algo muy bello. Que transmitía amor, transmitía tristeza, transmitía sentimientos a través de esa acción. Hacías conexión con la otra persona y te recordaba con ese simple beso cuanto te amaba.

Apretó la daga contra su pecho.

Hoy toda la hermosura del beso se había borrado de su mente.

Uno de los guardias, un hijo de algún desdichado que Lucius había matado en sus correrías con el señor Obscuro, lo llevo a presenciar "su destino". Una forma de hacerlo sufrir. Por haber tocado a su padre… Pensó un segundo en Draco… ¿el vengaría su muerte? Pero una vez mas la escena que había visto esa tarde se apareció ante el.

Una mujer, una mujer que el había conocido. Una mujer que había matado a sus hijos y a su esposo, al darse cuenta de la gran verdad que decía el Señor Oscuro. Y no conforme con eso, decidió purificar el vecindario. El la había conocido en persona en otra época. Tenía una cara dulce como la de una niña, como la de un ángel. Ojos verdes que antes brillaban con adoración por Voldemort en el momento que la miro, estaban vacíos, no había nada en esa persona…

"La ves? Lleva aquí 15 años…desde que mato a esos pobres niños. La ves? Los dementotes la han vuelto loca…lo único que puede ver es una y otra vez como mato a sus hijos." La voz del guardia era varonil y suave…y estaba tintada con odio y desprecio. "Ojala hubiera tiempo para que estuvieras aquí 15 años para que revivieras una y otra vez lo que hiciste…pero en lugar de eso observa, Malfoy….observa en lo que convertirás.

Y entonces Lucius sintió frió. Una de las criaturas se acerco a la mujer, que apenas y reacciono. Entonces con su garra espantosa, con su garra fría alzo la cabeza de su desdichada victima….y con una lengua bifida y corrupta consumió su alma.

Lucius grito.

El terror que sintió, la repugnancia…el dolor.

La mujer no tenía salvación. Ya nunca iría a la Luz. Su alma seria consumida sin quedar rastro.

Grito y grito hasta que un ruido sordo, indico que el dementor había terminado. La mujer cayó al piso, como una muñeca rota.

Lucius grito más.

¿Cómo podía dejar que pasara esto? ¿Qué clase de abominación era transformar algo tan noble y hermoso como un beso en una condena de pasar a la inexistencia. La mujer no se movió…su cuerpo temblaba espasmódicamente. Sus ojos ahora si eran de cristal como los de una muñeca, una muñeca sin vida, sin alma…

Lucius lloro de nuevo y de pronto percato el hedor de sus ropas…había vomitado. Pero la angustia era terrible. ¿Qué harán con ella, con el cuerpo?" grito de pronto, mirando al guardia que veía la escena con una calma casi insultante- "Morirá…ningún cuerpo puede vivir sin alma mucho tiempo..."

Trato de recordar como cantaba Narcisa…trato de escuchar como cantaba. Suave, dulce….

Pero no podía.

Apretó la daga contra su pecho con más fuerza. Ella lo liberaría de aquel beso fatal.

Lucius sonrió.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Cerró los ojos. Cuando le dieran la noticia de que era su última noche…lo haría.

Medito un segundo eso.

Los recuerdos sobre Narcisa eran cada vez más borrosos.

Se esforzó por recordar cada detalle de su cara.

Sintió el calor de sus labios.

Una vez más lo logro, aunque con más esfuerzo que el día anterior.

Sonrió. La decisión estaba tomada. El día que le dijeran que lo besarían lo haría. Como también el día que no pudiera recordar el rostro de Narcisa.

Por que ella era su vida…sin ella merecía la pena morir.

Y Lucius lo ultimo que quería en su vida era morir sin recordar quien había sido y a quien pertenecía completamente.

Voldemort tenia su mente, su cuerpo y probablemente su alma…pero su pequeña Narcisa su corazón. Ni siquiera Draco era tan importante como su madre.

Cerró los ojos, fijando la imagen de su esposa. Acomodo la daga debajo de su almohada por precaución y trato de escuchar una vez más la voz de su esposa.

Sonrió.

Lo logro.


	11. El juego de las casas

_Hola. ¿Cómo estan? Una vez más una gran disculpa por ser una mala fanfic writer y dejarlos en suspenso. La próxima semana me voy 6 meses de mi casa, me voy ha tierras australianas donde dicen que los estudiantes nos la pasamos en grande. La verdad es que es la primera vez que dejo mi casa, entonces si me da un poco de miedo. Pero en fin los preparativos para el viaje han absorbido mi tiempo. Espero les guste este capitulo. Esta extraño. Dejen sus reviews y diganme que opinan vale? Espero que el sexto libro y nuevos lugares me den la inspiración necesaria. _

_Muchas gracias por todo._

_Saludos a Hitomi, Imposibles y a todos los que han seguido el fic, a pesar de mi tardanza. _

Poco a poco la vida fue tomando curso para Draco Malfoy. Poco a poco la vergüenza de que su familia hubiera acabado en la total deshonra se iba convirtiendo en aceptación. Y poco a poco le empezaban ha importar menos y menos los murmullos en los pasillos. Ya no trataba de contestarlos, ya nada mas lo dejaba pasar. Incluso llegaron a llamarlo Sangre Sucia. Por que su familia era una asquerosa traidora para la magia. Y para aquellos mortifagos todavía en gloria, era un perdedor. Pues su padre habia caido. Patsy ni se dignaba a mirarlo, cosa que el agradecia. Llegaba a sus clases y salia de sus clases. Salio del equipo de quidditch o mas bien lo sacaron , asi que solo podia practicar en los recreos y nunca podia volar demasiado alto. Cenaba en su recamara. El extraño elfo domestico que alguna vez habia trabajado en su casa y habia traicionado a su casa, habia mandado a una elfina, timida y de aspecto torpe a que se pusiera a su servicio, y el la habia aceptado…aprovecha lo que tienes, siempre le habia dicho su padre. Pero lo mejor del día venía después de la cena. Durante un mes habían desarrollado ese ritual. Ginny lo habia invitado, despues de su pequeño simulacro de vuelo. Y todas las noches lo realizaba. Se escabullia de su cuarto y bajaba por la escalera. Entonces despacio, corria al patio hasta hallar cinco pinos y un manzano.

Y entonces llegaba y la encontraba a ella, sentada, esperando que comenzara su pequeño ritual.

Como en ese momento.

"Virginia"

"Ah, hola Draco. Llegas tarde"

"Si lo siento. Es que la elfina tardo en llegar esta noche"

"Aun no se por que no comes en el comedor"

Draco encogió los hombros y Ginny le devolvio el gesto. Draco se recosto en el pasto y cerro los ojos. El silencio reino por unos minutos.

"¿Qué tal la clase de Pociones?"

"Aburrida…y Snape cada dia esta mas gruñon" contesto Ginny y cerro el cuaderno, acomodandose para hablar con el.  
"Es por que Tu sabes quien lo esta buscando…es técnicamente un traidor para ellos. Saben donde está pero no se atreverán a sacarlo de aquí mientras Dumbledore este aquí"

"Tienes un buen punto. Debe ser terrible vivir en un mundo tan lleno de intrigas ¿no?"

La pregunta había sido inocente, pero aun asi la mirada de Draco se ensombrecio.

"No te imaginas"

"¿A que te refieres Draco?"

"No te imaginas lo difícil que es vivir en un mundo como ese." Miro a Ginny. "Todo lo que hagas cuenta. Todos los gestos, entonaciones, movimientos que hagas cuentan. La ropa que llevas puesta. A quien saludas primero. ¿Sabes lo que era organizar una cena en la mansión Malfoy? Se tardaban meses para que todo saliera perfecto. Y despues la noche de la fiesta debías cuidar tus comentarios, tu entonación, con quien hablabas. Mi madre y mi padre eran unos excelentes jugadores del Juego de las Casas"

"¿Juego de las Casas?"

Draco asintio. "Se llama el Juego de las Casas, ya que las diferentes casas de magos pura sangre, siempre han buscado obtener más poder y dinero y asi."

Ginny ladeo la cabeza un poco. No sabia que decir. Normalmente con Draco hablaba de muchos temas y siempre trataban de dejar fuera temas personales como estos. Habian descubierto que les gustaban muchas cosas en comun y siempre podian hablar de ellas con tranquilidad. Pero Ginny nunca habia sabido como manejar este tipo de cuestiones.

"Mi padre alguna vez me dijo que era bueno jugando el Juego de las Casas en cuanto ha adivinar lo que piensan los demás…por ejemplo ahorita mismo puedo decir que no sabes muy bien que opinar al respecto."

Ginny sonrio y sacudio la cabeza.

"La verdad no, todo eso es muy complicado para mi. Lo que me cuentas es como lo que lei una vez sobre las cortes de los reyes muggles."

"¿Cortes?"

"Si. Las cortes estaban conformadas por las familias nobles del país. Las familias, o las casas luchaban por ganar el favor del rey, ya que estando en la gracia del rey aumentaban sus riquezas, sus tierras y su poder"

"Pues si se parece mucho a eso. POdrias decir que Voldemort…" Draco paro en seco y miro hacia abajo.

"Podria decirse que EL tenia su corte. Puedes hablar de ello conmigo Draco. No se que decirte pero…igual te escucho. Era lo que habiamos acordado recuerdas?"

Draco asintio, pero no alzo la mirada.

De pronto empezo a temblar ligeramente.

"¿Draco?"

De pronto alzo su rostro. Los ojos, una vez mas Ginny penso por que estaba permitido que alguien tuviera unos ojos tan bonitos, estaban llenos de lagrimas.

"Lo odiaba Ginny. Odio el juego de las Casas. Jugando siempre ha ser alguien que no eres. El precepto del juego de las casas, es se un heroe. Se una estrella. Se el centro de atención, se el mejor. Se lo que quieras, menos tu mismo."

Ginny se acerco a el.

"Pero ya no tienes que jugarlo Draco…"

"¿Eso crees? ¿NO has visto a mi madre? Sigue actuando digna, fria y distante en publico. ¿No me has visto a mi? Te juro que cada vez que hacen algun comentario vulgar sobre ella, quiero tomarlos del cuello y ver como se ponen azules pro la falta de aire. Quiero romperles la boca, por el simple hecho de pronunciar con desden su nombre. Pero el juego de las casas sigue Virginia. Fingo que no merecen mi atención. Que no me importa. Que estoy sobre ellos. Pero me duele igual. Me recuerda todo lo que paso."

Draco respiro largo y pausado. Ginny puso una de sus manos sobre la de el.

"Nunca se lo habia dicho a nadie."

"¿No te sientes mejor?"

"Si, si me siento mejor."

Los dos estaban muy cerca uno del otro. De pronto los dos al mismo tiempo cayeron en cuenta que una mano estaba sobre la otra. Rojos como tomates se separaron.

"Mmm, ¿Virginia?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por escucharme"

Ginny lo miro y sonrió. "No gracias tu por confiar en mi. Además para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?"

Draco la miro sorprendido. La palabra AMIGOS resono en su mente. Y no puedo evitar sonreir.

Ginny miro esa sonrisa. Sintio como su corazon palpitaba mas fuerte. Habia visto muchas expresiones de Draco, y sin embargo no habia visto esa sonrisa. Era una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que demostraba que el chico estaba feliz.

"OH DRACO, por favor quedate asi."

Draco parecio confundido un momento.

Ginny abrio su cuaderno.

"No te muevas….voy ha dibujarte."

La sonrisa volvió ha aparecer en su rostro.

"Mmm, soy condenadamente sexy ¿no?"

Ginny lo miro con una ceja levantada. "No, solo que no tienes esa horrible sonrisa maniaca en tu cara esta vez" y comenzo el dibujo, agradecida de haber podido controlar que el pensamiento de "Si, eres condenadamente sexy" escapara de sus labios.

Draco sonrió.

Si definitivamente se sentía muy feliz cerca de esa pelirroja.

Y lo hacia mas feliz el hecho de saber que lo consideraba su amigo.

Pero lo que lo hizo más feliz, es que con su conocimiento del juego de las casas, por la expresión de Ginny, sabia que pensaba que era condenadamente sexy.


	12. Ahora o nunca

_Es un chapter extraño_

_Espero les guste._

_A todos los que me dejaron reviews antes de irme a este viaje se los agradezco muchisimo. _

_Ya me lei el sexto libro. Cambio mi percepción del universo POtter como a muchos les habra pasado, y reforzo mi idea, de lo que manejo en este fic. Narcisa Malfoy se preocupa de su hijito adorado. _

_  
Disfruten este capítulo._

_

* * *

_

Narcisa Malfoy miro el reloj del salón por décima vez en el periodo de cinco minutos.

Se levanto y se vio una vez mas en el espejo.

En otra ocasión habría sonreído. Se veía esplendida.

Poso sus manos sobre el enorme zafiro que pendía en su cuello. Había pertenecido a su madre.

Se lo habían dado por ser la mas pequeña.

La familia de su madre, venia del norte de Inglaterra.

Descendientes directos de los celtas, magos celtas, sangre pura.

Y le habían heredado a su madre, la extraña costumbre, de que el retoño mas joven, era el heredero, ya que este niño o niña era concebido cuando la mujer tenia mas experiencia, cuando era más sabia, a diferencia del primogénito que fue procreado con amor y pasión, si, pero sin la sabiduría que da ser madre.

Su padre no había objetado tal decisión, después de todo, todos eran mujeres.

Nunca lo había hablado con Lucius.  
Después de Draco nunca habían pensado en tener otro hijo…aunque Narcisa siempre soñaba con una niña. Una hermosa niña, a la que enseñarle las viejas canciones que su madre le había enseñado. Una hermosa niña, que no tendría que ser educada como la heredera Malfoy…había soñado con ella, cabellos rubios y ojos grises…enseñándole todos los secretos….

"Señora, su visitante ha llegado" anunció el elfo domestico. Su señora estaba de espaldas. No respondió por un momento.

"¿Señora?"

"Hazlo pasar…" dijo en un susurro.

Narcisa levanto el rostro y con mucha delicadeza hizo desaparecer las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se acomodo el "mechón rebelde" como le llamaba Lucius, un mechón que siempre caía sobre su rostro en los momentos menos oportunos.

Se miro a si misma.

Vio a una mujer muy triste

Endureció su expresión.

Vio a Narcisa Malfoy. Lista para negociar.

Lista para luchar por el…por su sueño…por su futuro….

Sin importar el precio.

* * *

Draco se dejo caer en la cama.

El cuarto estaba solo, todos estaban en el cuarto común. Permitió que una amplia sonrisa se dibujará en su rostro.  
La pelirroja había dicho que era su AMIGO.

Saboreo la sensación.

Sabia que era un poco triste su caso. Tener 16 años y estar feliz por que alguien te considere su amigo. De hecho, podría decirse que era patético…la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

Tal vez se lo habia dicho por lástima.

"Basta Draco…" se dijo a si mismo. Había prometido a Ginny que siempre que empezara a pensar cosas deprimentes, se distraería con algo más. ¿Qué hacer, que hacer? Se pregunto.

Era cierto, que había tenido gente con el desde pequeño. Pero todos por el "juego de las casas". Nunca nadie había sido su amigo por el simple hecho de serlo. Siempre habia un interés, una relación escondida. Con Ginny era muy diferente. Se sentía bien, podía ser el mismo.

Dio un par de vueltas en la cama, estaba pensando demasiado y eso sabia lo llevaría finalmente a deprimirse. Además por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny y el deseo de verla se intensifico cuando se dio cuenta de esto. Tenia que verla, pero ya era de noche. Solo faltaba la cena y después los mandarían a los cuartos.

De pronto una idea brillo en su mente como un foco en la obscuridad.

Revolvió el contenido de uno de sus cajones, hasta que triunfalmente  
obtuvo lo que estaba buscando. Un pequeño frasco con una sustancia naranja dentro.

Era una poción para tornarse invisible. La había preparado cuando estaban en clase. Requería mucha concentración y habilidad. Snape se había mostrado encantado. Draco realmente disfrutaba hacer pociones y era bastante bueno en eso…mejor que Hermione probablemente….

Sintió un poco de rabia contra la chica y sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

La imagen de Hermione fue sustituida por Ginny.

Sonrió.

Tomo su escoba y la poción y salio corriendo de su cuarto.

La pelirroja adoraría esto.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy abrió los ojos mirando el techo de la celda.

Habia ruido en las demas celdas…alguien estaba gritando.

Era un grito de terror.

Lucius no se movio.

Había escuchado muchos gritos asi.

Mejor no moverse. Así lo que sea que lo este causando no podrá verlo.

Lucius sabia que había un hombre, un hombre con ojos rojos y rostro de serpiente que si lo encontraba…lo mataría.

Pero eso no era lo terrible. Lo terrible es lo que pasaría su llegaba a poner sus sucias manos sobre el angel…

La mataria.

Si era una chica angel.

Lucius casi se rie, pero se puso las manos sobre la boca.

No debia hacer ni un solo ruido.

Si no ellos, vendrian…y le causarian dolor.

Los gritos cesaron en la celda, pero seguian resonando en sus oidos.

El había escuchado gritar a tantas personas asi.

El lo habia causado.

El era una mala persona.  
No pudo evitar comenzar a reirse. La risa que resono en la carcel y arranco escalofrios de lso guardias, era una risa desesperada, torcida…como todo en Azkaban.

De repente se quedo callado.

Sintio la desesperación llenar su corazon.  
Los dementotes se acercaban.

La desesperación y la culpa lo embargaron.

La risa continuo.

"Malfoy , callate de una buena vez" grito uno de los guardias

Sintio como la obscuridad lo reclamaba. La obscuridad, le llenaria de paz.

Dejaria de sentir. De soñar.

El horror de sus memorias lo lleno.

Grito.

Los dementotes estaba alli, alimentandose, enloqueciendolo.

Y de pronto…en la obscuridad hubo una luz.

Un rostro.

El rostro del angel.

"Lucius" dijo el angel suavemente.

Alzo el rostro.

Sonreia. El angel le sonreia.

"Lucius…te amo. Siempre te amare"

Lucius cerro los ojos con esfuerzo. La obscuridad seguia luchando por tomar posesion de su mente. El sabia el nombre…el nombre de aquel angel…sabia…

"Narcisa!"

La luz estallo en su mente. Los dementotes de algun modo desagradados por la reacción de ese preso se fueron a buscar carne mas fresca, con mas recuerdos.

Lucius Malfoy se levanto. Estaba sucio y hambriento.  
Sacudio la cabeza.   
Habia estado demasiado tiempo en ese trance

Era la cuarta vez que le pasaba, que casi perdía su mente.

Pero nunca habia durado mas que un par de horas. Por el olor que despedia y el hambre que tenia, podía apostar toda su fortuna a que habian pasado un par de dias.

Suspiro

Las 4 veces que habia salido de su trance habia sido gracias a la memoria de Narcisa.

Su rostro cada vez se desvanecia mas. Al mismo tiempo que su sanidad.

Miro su almohada.

No seria un cadáver viviente.

Lo haría mañana, al anochecer. Tenia asuntos que arreglar antes de hacerlo y ademas

debia bañarse y comer algo. No moriria tampoco envuelto en su propia porqueria.

"Eh tu…" grito Lucius a un guardia, poniendo una de sus caras de superioridad y autoridad.

"Vaya mira quien despertó…pensé que esta vez si te habias vuelto loco Malfoy…"

"Callate insecto. Necesito cambiarme y darme un baño. "

"¿Ah Malfoy quiere un baño caliente? Tambien seguro quiere un manicure y un pedicure"

"Escucha insecto…aun sigo siendo Lucius Malfoy….si quiero, puedo hacer que hagan una ivestigacion sobre las condiciones en las que tienen a los presos aquí…y creeme que aunque somos criminales habria mucha gente que se horrorizaria que dejen a seres humanos vivir en su misma porqueria…" Lucius estaba mintiendo, pero de verdad necesitaba el baño

"Tu no eres un humano, eres un monstruo"

Mmm, parecia que Lucius habia atacado a alguien de su familia.

"Incluso los monstruos pueden vivir en mejores condiciones que estas…asi que, puedo ejercer mi derecho o que?"

El guardia refunfuño.

Llamo a su compañero.

"Acompañalo a los baños. Tienes 10 minutos"

Lucius sonrio para si. Le dedico una mirada despectiva y orgullosa a los guardias.

El guardia cerro la celda, aun sin poder creer que pudiera existir alguien tan prepotente.

* * *

Narcisa miro a su visitante esperando a que terminara con las formalidades.

"¿Té?"

"Por supuesto"  
"¿azucar?"  
"Dos porfavor"

Narcisa sirvio ella misma el te.

"Ahora, Narcisa, querida…dime a que se debe tu invitación..."

Narcisa suspiro por dentro. Buscando fuerza vio el rostro de Lucius. Penso en Draco. Penso en por un segundo en aquella niñita de ojos grises y cabellos rubios.

"Tengo un trato que proponerte…."

"Asumo que es para tratar de ayudar a tu querido esposo? Muy pronto será su juicio, y sera sentenciado al beso, lo sabes…"

Narcisa asintió.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Draco espero a Ginny afuera del Gran Comedor. 

La vio venir platicando con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

De pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

¿Por qué querría ella estar con el, en lugar de estar con sus amigos?

Con un cuate depresivo…Draco suspiro. Estaba cayendo en los mismo.

Otra idea brillante ilumino su día.

Ginny estaba a punto de pasar frente a el.

Era ahora o nunca…

­­

* * *

Lucius termino de darse el baño.  
Sintió recorrer el agua su cuerpo, y suspiro.  
Por un momento el rostro de Narcisa apareció frente a el. 

Imagino las delicadas manos de su esposa recorriendo su cuerpo.

Narcisa siempre tenia las manos frias… tan frías como el agua con la que se bañaba.

No podía olvidarla. Se aferro a ese rostro , a esa memoria. A la memoria de aquellas manos….

De aquel rostro.

Mientras esperaba a que sus ropas se secaran pensó en ella. Recordó el sabor de su boca, el sonido de su voz…

Lo haria mañana...antes de que se volviera una carcasa como todos los miserables de alli.

Era ahora o nunca…

* * *

_Ahhh¿intrigados?_

_¿Quién es el visitante de Narcissa¿Cuál es el trato?_

_¿Que va ha hacer Draco con esa poción?_

_ ¿Logrará Lucius su cometido¿Logrará Cissa hacer funcionar su plan antes de que Lucius use la daga familiar?_

_Tun tun tun._

_Espero sus reviews._

_Prometo el capitulo 12 pronto. _


	13. Un traidor mas en la familia

_Hola a todos. Ha pasado tiempo verdad? Lo siento muchisimo: Como ya saben me encuentro en Australia y es difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir en un pais como este donde hay tanto que ver y conocer. _

_Pero tenemos nuevos capítulos. Son muy cortos, pero la idea es manejar a cada miembro de la familia Malfoy por separado._

**Traición**

Cornelius Fudge abrió los ojos cuando escucho lo que la señora de la casa Malfoy le acababa de proponer.

"Debes estar bromeando…"

"No, no lo estoy. ¿Qué te parece? Si haces eso, el Ministerio quedará muy bien parado, no lo crees? Imagínate…serías un_ héroe"_ Narcisa sonrió y se acerco al sorprendido hombre y le susurro en el oído. "El mundo…se olvidaría de tu pequeño error el año pasado en Howgarts…"

"Lo del año pasado….se ha olvidado…." susurró Fudge que había adquirido un curioso color escarlata. No todos los días se tenia a una preciosidad con cara de muñeca y cuerpo de diosa susurrándote en el oído. No todos los días tenias a la mujer a la que habías admirado secretamente diariamente desde tu mesa en Ravenclaw desde la primera vez que la viste, sentada al lado de su hermana mayor….la mujer…que te había roto el corazón.

La mujer…que a pesar de todo, seguías amando.

"¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?..."

"Lo se. Es muy simple. Estoy hablando de entregarte a mi hermana Bellatrix y a su esposo, dos de los seguidores mas mortíferos y fieles de Aquel que no debe nombrarse a cambio de la libertad de mi esposo y protección para salir del país si es necesario."

Cornelius negó con la cabeza. Lo que estaba escuchando no podía estar pasando.

"¿Sabes que saber donde están y no entregarlos ya es un crimen de por si? Podría arrestarte en este momento, Narcisa"

Narcisa sonrió.

"¿De verdad? ¿Lo harías Cornelius? " La voz de Narcisa sonó retadora, como la de una chiquilla insolente que molesta a su hermano mayor. Lo miro, con aquella mirada que lo retaba, que lo empujaba…que lo humillaba. El ministro de magia negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía después de 16 años esa mujer tener ese control sobre el?

Pero lo mas sorprendente era como estaba traicionando a su hermana. Pues era bien sabido que la mas joven de la familia Black, admiraba, amaba e idolatraba a Bellatrix. Siempre habían estado muy unidas.

Aunque…la proposición era muy buena. La presión sobre el ministerio iba creciendo…atrapar a Bellatrix y Lestrange eran una gran gran paso...y para evitar la huida…

"¿Sabes que estas condenando a tu hermana y a su cuñado a la muerte? A una muerte terrible, una muerte que los volverá una concha vacía?"

Narcisa asintió.

Cornelius sintió una vez mas aquella fría y certera aguja que había quedado clavada en su corazón el día que supo que los Black habían rechazado su petición por la mano de la su hija mas joven y favorecido a Lucius Malfoy.

"¿Tanto lo amas? "

Narcisa asintió. La mascara se desvaneció de su rostro y Cornelius Fudge pudo ver por un momento a la chica tímida de Howgarts.

"Lo amo con todo mi corazón Cornelius"

Cornelius Fudge asintió

¿Por qué era el, Ministro de Magia en tiempos tan difíciles?

"¿Aceptas mi oferta, Ministro de Magia? Mi hermana y mi cuñado a cambio de mi esposo y un medio seguro para salir de aquí junto con mi hijo en caso de que sea necesario?"

El aire se hizo mas denso en la ante sala de Malfoy Manor

"Acepto…"

La oferta era demasiado buena para desperdiciarla.

Narcisa se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el. Le tendió una carta.

"Aquí esta la dirección donde están escondidos. No se cuantos son, ni las condiciones del lugar. Solo se que estan ahí. Cumple tu promesa Cornelius Fudge o haré que maldigas el dia en que tu padre puso los ojos sobre tu madre por primera vez"

Cornelius levanto la vista y palideció ante la amenaza.

Vio como la mascara estaba en su lugar de nuevo.

Toda una aristócrata. Toda una dama.

"Cissa…" susurro Cornelius.

Si la conocia, como la habia conocido cuando eran jóvenes, la mujer se estaba deshaciendo por dentro.

No había cosa mas importante para Narcisa Malfoy que su familia.

Y lo estaba demostrando.

"Mañana revisare el caso de tu esposo."

"Muchas gracias"

Y sin decir una palabra más, Narcisa Malfoy se despidió formalmente. El te quedo olvidado y Cornelius Fudge salio de la casa Malfoy para mandar a sus aurores a detener a Bellatrix y su marido. Tenia que hacer todo lo posible para que nadie averiguara quien le había dado la información. Y no por llevarse toda la gloria, aunque claro eso ayudaría. Mas que nada por protegerla a ella.

Narcisa vio como Cornelius se iba por la ventana.

La mascara se había caído en el momento que había subido las escaleras.

Las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro y sintió como si hubiera matado una parte de su corazon…

"Perdóname hermana…pero no puedo perderlo…no soy…lo suficientemente fuerte"

Los llantos sacudieron el cuerpo de Narcisa Malfoy. Pensó en Sirius por un segundo y sonrió amargamente. "Al parecer ya no eres el único traidor en la familia, querido Sirius" Y lloro y lloro por lo que acaba de hacer. Y de pronto cuando ya la pena y la culpa habían disminuido se permitió pensar en Lucius.

"Pronto mi amor…muy pronto…"

Cerro los ojos y pensando en el, se durmió.


	14. Vuelos nocturnos

Otro chapter...enjoy

* * *

"Vaya, vaya pero si es nada menos y nada mas que Harry Potter y su corte" 

Ginny dejo de poner atención en lo que venia diciéndole Hermione para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?" Un malhumorado Ron se puso entre el y su hermana.

"Contigo nada, Weasley" contesto Draco con aquella mueca de superioridad en el rostro. Ginny fruncio el ceño…¿Cómo podía con esa cara de creído seguir siendo tan guapo?

Y ante tal pensamiento se puso casi tan roja como su cabello y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Draco se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

"Hey¿estas ahí?" Draco se sorprendió al verla tan roja, y con un tono mas gentil pregunto, "¿estas bien?"

Todos se quedaron callados ante ese tono.

"Si…ehhh, hace mucho calor aquí. ¿Qué decías?"

"Ah si, se te olvido esto en el salón de Snape, y por alguna razón pensó que yo debía ser tu búho mensajero, Weasley"

Ginny suspiro. Draco estaba actuando, y ella debía controlarse y actuar también pues podía sentir la curiosa mirada de Hermione en ella. Así que sin fijarse en lo que ke estaban ofreciendo, lo iba ha tomar, pero…"

"Momento…¿Cómo se que esto se lo envía Snape a mi hermana? No permitiré que un Malfoy le vuelva ha dar algo a mi hermana…." Ron se interpuso entre la mano de Ginny y de Draco.

Draco enarco una ceja.

"¿Crees que seria tan estúpido como para darle algo que le hiciera daño en publico?" pregunto Draco muy sorprendido, que alguien pudiera considerarlo tan estúpido.

"Pues viendo que tu padre, fue lo suficientemente estupido para darle el diario y acabar en Azkaban, y siendo tu madre no mas que una muñequita de porcelana no se de donde podrias haber heredado inteligencia, Malfoy" contesto Harry de pronto.

"Callate Potter¿Cómo te atreves?" La expresión de Draco se torno feroz.

"¡Basta!" Ginny quito de un empujón a Ron y tomo la bolsa que le estaba ofreciendo Draco. "Snape definitivamente quiere torturarme mandándote a ti de mensajero. Y tu Ron, no soy una niñita que necesita tu protección…y Harry…ash olvídenlo, te veo después Hermione"

Y con eso se fue, fingiendo estar muy indignada, aunque en realidad solo estaba un poco enojada con su hermano y Harry por siempre actuar tan agresivamente con Draco…pero igual el se lo ganaba con esa cara y aire de superioridad.

Antes de las hostilidades pudieran seguir Draco, se volteo y se alejo.

No quería pelear y mas ahora que Harry le había recordado que su padre había sido efectivamente lo bastante estupido para que lo atraparan. Pudo escuchar los gritos de Ron y sentir la fría mirada de Harry en su espalda. Por alguna razon Granger no habia dicho nada, y solo lo habia observado. Trato de calmarse. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Ginny era una gran actriz…si es que estaba actuando…por supuesto que no lo consideraba una tortura o si? Empezó a desarrollar el pensamiento mientras subía por la torre de astronomía. Al llegar a ella, una vez mas teníamos a un Draco muy deprimido.

"Ah no tiene caso, seguramente no vendrá"

Entonces algo lo toco en el hombro, volteo pero se encontró con nada

La sonrisa se desplegó ampliamente en su rostro.

"Vaya que diferente te ves con una sonrisa en el rostro"

"Hey, eso no es justo. Asi no puedo verte"

"Pues ese es el objetivo de la poción ¿no? Aunque me pregunto como conseguiste una poción de ese tipo"

"Mm, es manufactura casera. Soy buena haciendo pociones, ya lo sabes"

"Si si, ya lo se. ¿Por qué dudaste que viniera?"

_´ Por que pense que no me quieres y que soy un estupido, y por que te juntarías con un perdedor como yo _´ no era la respuesta que Ginny quería, seguro.

"Te veías un poco roja allá abajo. Y no hace calor, hace frio, por lo que espero que vengas bien abrigada" mintió.

"Si, traigo mi chamarra. ¿Pero de que se trata todo esto?"

"¿Confias en mi, Virginia?"pregunto de pronto, y por un segundo temió que le dijera que no.

Silencio entre la chica invisible y el chico visible.

Ginny pensó que la respuesta fue a sus labios demasiado rápido y se sorprendió con su respuesta, aunque solo un poco. "Si…"

Draco sintio una ola de calor en su interior. "¿Qué te parece la noche?"

"Es una noche muy hermosa"

Y lo era. La luna llena brillaba en el cielo con todo su resplandor y el cielo estaba despejado.

"Bueno, y entonces que vamos ha hacer? Seguro no es ago muy legal si quieres que seamos invisibles" rompio el silencio Ginny.

Draco camino unos pasos y saco su escoba de un rincón. Se tomo su parte de la poción, y en ese momento, Virginia se hizo visible para el. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no demostrar sorpresa.

La luz de la luna le daban un aspecto etereo, aun en las ropas de Gryffindor.

"Es una gran noche para volar…siempre en noches de luna llena salgo a volar…ademas de que me ayuda a pensar…¿sabes a que astro esta relacionada mi magia?"

Ginny solo tuvo que ver su cabello y aquellos ojos grises para saber a que astro se refería.

"La magia de los Malfoy siempre ha estado relacionado con la Luna…la de los Black con las estrellas…entonces volar en la noche para mi es…ser libre un momento."

"¿Siempre haces eso?"

Draco asintio. "desde que se volar…mi papa me llevaba cuando era pequeño sobre la escoba. Mi mama lo hacia de vez en cuando pero no era tan divertido, pues a diferencia de mi padre, no volaba muy alto ni muy rapido….despues empece a volar solo….pero hoy…hoy quiero compartirlo contigo…para agradecerte.."

"Shhh…no tienes nada que agradecer." Ginny sonrió ante la perspectiva de una aventura nocturna sobre la escoba. " Suena como una estupenda idea…pero no traje mi escoba…"

"Umm…es un buen punto. No sabia como ponerlo en la nota para no arruinarte la sorpresa. Pero…había pensando que tal vez…ummm… podías volar conmigo. Mi escoba nos aguanta a los dos con facilidad"

¿Desde cuando Draco tartamudeaba?"

"oh…mmm" fue lo único que Ginny pudo decir cuando pensó lo que implicaba eso…

"Si no quieres lo entiendo, se que es muy tarde y además debi haberte dicho de la otra escoba, te entiendo si…" Draco hablo muy rápido y se habia puesto rojo.

Ginny sonrió.

Esto era importante para el y además se había tomado la molestia de darle de una poción que por lo que había dicho Hermione costaba mucho trabajo hacer. Iba ha ser extraño pero…

"Draco, estas perdiendo tiempo. Según tengo entendido, esta poción dura muy poco"

Virginia Weasley nunca va ha olvidar la sensación y la experiencia de volar con Draco esa noche. Entendió por que Draco disfrutaba tanto esas noches. Pudo ver Howgarts iluminado suavemente por la luna, y aquellos campos que solo conocía de día, lo hacian ver como un lugar completamente diferente y mas mágico aún si era posible.. Draco volaba tan bien como Harry, con velocidad y destreza, haciendo giros y piruetas pero siempre pensando en su pasajera. Entendió la sensación de libertad de la que hablaba Draco.

Y vio los efectos de la luna sobre el joven Malfoy. Estaba radiante y la suave magia que emanaba de el, era mas calida que de costumbre. Y su risa…su risa era cristalina e inocente.

Fue…una experiencia única.

Para Draco la noche fue fabulosa como siempre lo eran…pero esta vez tenia a la pequeña pelirroja detrás de el, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Y descubrió que le gustaba esa sensación. Escucharla reir fue su deleite esa noche y volo rápido y atrevidamente pero siempre pensando en ella….¿como podía perdonarse si le pasaba algo? La luna lo llenaba con su magia, pero también sentia la de Ginny enlazándose con a suya y llenandolo de alegria.

Siempre que volaba se sentía libre….pero hoy….fue una experiencia única.

Cuando bajaron en la torre de Astronomía, Ginny estaba feliz pero temblando de frío. No se habia abrigado tan bien como había recomendado Draco.

"Oh Draco fue fabuloso!" dijo con voz temblorosa pero excitada. Hasta ese momento había notado el frío. Supuso que el cuerpo de Malfoy la había mantenido caliente hasta el descenso.

Draco sonrió pero cuando la vio temblar frunció el ceño.

"Virginia, te estas congelando"

"Estoy bien…solo tengo que irme pronto"

Draco asintió. Pero con un suspiro se quito la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, una bufanda con los colores de slytherin y se la puso alrededor, al igual que su manta.

"Draco…"

Draco negó con la cabeza.  
"Acéptalo….no me perdonaría si agarras un resfriado pro mi culpa"

"¿Y eso por que te afectaría?" dijo en broma a pelirroja pero la mirada que Draco le dio, la dejo muda.

"Por que si algo te pasara…" Draco toco su mejilla y los detuvo un momento antes de dejarlos caer, no puedo seguir…

"Gracias…" dijo timidamente Ginny.

"Espero te haya gustado" sonrio Draco.

"Fue fantástico, mañana te devuelvo tus cosas donde siempre"

Ginny dudo un momento pero lo estrecho en sus brazos y beso su mejilla. Draco solo se quedo quieto.

"Buenas noches…muchas gracias"

"Buenas noches…"

Y una muy confundida Ginny salio de la torre…habia sido fantastico y de pronto el se comportaba asi¿Qué habia pasado? Esa noche Ginny le costaría conciliar el sueño pensando en el chico de la luna y lo bien que se habia sentido de estar con el. Cuando llego al cuarto común subió corriendo las escaleras, una sonrisa en el rostro y se apresuro ir a su cuarto antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

No se dio cuenta, que sentada en una silla haciendo tarea tarde, estaba Hermione y que esta habia visto la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello.

Mientras tanto Draco se quedo mirando el piso mientras su mano descansaba en la mejilla donde Ginny lo habia besado. Aun restos de magia de la chica se sentian en su propia magia.

"Por que si algo te pasara…" susurro de pronto y alzo la vista a la luna. "…no podria seguir…"

* * *

En una fría prisión, un hombre levantaba la daga que su familia había forjado hacia mas de 200 años. Antigua como su familia, esa daga no seria la primera vez que por honor acabaría la vida de un Mafoy, 

Cerro los ojos …."Narcisa, Draco.."

Y aquella daga se dirgio a su corazón….

* * *

_He regresado de Tierras australianas._

_En fin, fue uno de los viajes mas mas padres de mi vida. Una recomendación personal muchachos es que si estan estudiando y tienen oportunidad de irse de intercambio, VAYANSE. Es una gran gran experiencia._

_  
Ahora regresando a la historia._

_Jejeje, perdón a todos los fans de Draco/Ginny solo que tenia mas inspiración en escribir sobre papa y mama Malfoy. Y pues la inspiración dicta. _

_Uhh Hermione ya sabe¿Qué pasara? No sabe bien que esta pasando pero no por nada es la chica mas lista de Howgarts._

_ Lo de la luna, me inspire en Sakura Card Captors, como que cada mago obtenía su magia de un astro. Dado el fisico de Draco, pues si podría ser un "hijo de la luna" no?  
_

_  
¿Lucius morirá o será salvado? Esa será la sorpresa esperemos que para antes de año nuevo._

_Dejenme sus reviews, me encantan._

_Un saludo a todos y feliz feliz feliz navidad._


	15. El dia bizarro del Ministro de Magia

Unos gritos terribles rompieron la concentración de Lucius, y en un momento la prision de Azkaban se lleno de vida, cuando un montón de Aurores y celadores, atraidos por el ruido, vieron regresar a su la más peligrosa residente regresar al lugar que le correspondía.

Lucius rapidamente guardo la daga entre sus vestiduras mientras veia como Bellatrix y su esposo eran una vez mas introducidos a una fria celda, escoltados, por Ojo Loco Moody y una chica que se le hacia vagamente familiar….

"No me toquen Sangre Sucias, malnacidos, bastardos…me las pagaran…" y entonces aquellos enloquecidos ojos lo encontraron. Lucius sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

"Tu…tu …." De pronto, se solto de las manos que la tomaban y se lanzo hacia la celda de Lucius.  
"Tu tienes que ver con esto….tu…."

"Te equivocas Bella…" Bella se aferro a las rejas mientras los aurores volvieron a tomarla de los hombros.

"¿Por qué nos traicionaste?" pregunto suavemente la mujer mientras se resistia a que la separaran de las rejas. Por un momento su rostro se relajo y se veia casi dolida…pero su rostro se contorsiono de nuevo en una mueca terrible de odio "ME LAS PAGARAS MALFOY, NADIE TRAICIONA AL SEÑOR OBSCURO" y entonces la fuerza de tres aurores lograron separarla de las rejas.

Bellatrix siguió gritando mientras su esposo entraba calmadamente en la celda. Parecia que ya estaba resignado a su destino. Cuando estuvieron dentro los dos, Lucius pudo observar como el la sostenia y susurraba algo en su oido. Bellatrix pareció calmarse y se recosto sobre su pecho.

"bueno, ya que esta todo en silencio ahora si…la sentencia…"

Lucius por primera vez noto la figura rechoncha de Cornelius Fudge. El hombrecillo se veia nervioso, y miraba la celda de los dos desdichados y malvados presos con miedo…y lo miraba de reojo a el. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"La sentencia es el beso del Dementor, debido a su alta peligrosidad…y a su reincidencia en actividades con el señor obscuro"

Y dicho esto, para horror de Lucius, dos Dementores, salieron de repente y entraron en la celda. Bellatrix los vio y no pudo evitar gritar de terror. Rodolphus simplemente, se levanto y cerro los ojos. Estaba resignado.

"No, no, porfavor" se encontro gritando. No podia ver eso. El famoso control Malfoy se perdió por completo.

Por que a pesar de que Bellatrix habia sido una bruja de un negro corazon...era la hermana de Narcisa, y esto sin lugar a duda le romperia el corazon. A pesar de que Bella habia matado inocentes y destruido familias enteras…no podía ver como una mujer con tanta pasión sufría tan triste destino. Por que en algun momento habia sido su amiga. Apreto la daga debajo de sus ropas mientras escucho los alaridos de Bella.

Una vez mas Lucius fue testigo de cómo el beso de Dementor era aplicado. Pudo ver como los cuerpos de su cuñada caia y unos ojos vacios lo miraban, ya sin ninguna inteligencia o voluntad. El cuerpo de Rodolphus cayo a su lado, y por alguna ironia del destino sus brazos cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Bella, pareciendo que la abrazaba. Sus ojos no se abrieron y Lucius despues daria gracias de eso. Y en el momento que la voz de Bella se volvio solo un recuerdo, entonces el se dio cuenta que habia gritado junto con ella y se quedo callado unos momentos despues. Los guardianes murmuraron entre si ante ese despliegue de emocion de Malfoy.

Cornelius Fudge miro disgustado los cuerpos. "Esperen a que mueran, y entierrenlos junto al jardin…" Miro la retorcida escena, de los dos mortifagos mas feroces, abrazados en la muerte. No habia sido secreto que aunque Bella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Voldemort y su causa…Rodolphus la habia amado. "Entierrenlos juntos" Miro a Lucius…

"Y a ese…saquenlo de aquí y llevenlo a la sala de visitas….alguien lo espera"

* * *

Lucius aun estaba demasiado shockeado con lo que acababa de ver y el hecho de que se iba ha enterrar una daga en el corazon que miro estupidamente al guardia. El guardia digo algo que Lucius no logro entender y de repente se dio cuenta que lo guiaban fuera de su celda…penso en resistirse pero una mirada al cuerpo de Bella lo lleno de escalofrios de nuevo y lo siguió dócilmente mientras luchaba por no perder su sanidad… 

De pronto de un empujon lo metieron a un cuarto.

Sintio un terror inexplicable

Ahora era su turno

Su turno de morir.

"no…" susurro débilmente.

La obscuridad lo rodeo, iba ha morir, le iban ha robar su alma…y Narcisa...no la volveria a ver….

Algo lo toco.

"no…"

Pero extrañamente las manos eran suaves…siempre penso que las manos de un dementor eran terriblemente rasposas…

"Lucius…"

Lucius escucho su nombre dicho con inmensa dulzura…y preocupación.

Lucho una vez mas contra aquella obscuridad que Azkaban tambien creaba en la mente de sus habitantes.

Y entonces pudo verla.

"Lucius…mi amor…"

Narcisa Malfoy tenia el rostro de su marido entre sus manos y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

No lo podia creer. Tomo la pequeña mano que estab sobre su mejilla.

"Cissa?" susurro débilmente mientras la obscuridad seguia luchando contra el.

Ella solo asintió.

Y entonces, en la soledad de aquel cuarto, con la persona que mas quería en el mundo, Lucius Malfoy abrazo a su esposa…y Lucius descubrio que despues de 35 años, aun podia llorar.

Cornelius supo que ese era el dia mas extraño de su vida. No solo Narcisa habia traicionado a su hermana, si no tambien un mortifago habia dado alguna muestra de querer algo aparte de a si mismo, o por lo menos la expresión de Rudolphus tenia mientras sostenia a una aterrorizada Bella era de la mas pura devoción y ahora, para finalizar el día había visto a Lucius Malfoy llorar. Silenciosamente salió de la habitación, donde todo el staff de la prisión lo esperaba pues habia sido convocado.

"No deben hablar de esto con nadie. Lo que pasa en Azkaban se queda en Azkaban de acuerdo?"

Todos asintieron

Cornelius suspiro.

"Como es un asunto de alta seguridad les pedire que hagan el juramento inquebrantable. Porfavor sigan las instrucciones de Alastor."

Cornelius salio de la prision de Azkaban. Todavia tenia que pensar de formas convicentes de declarar a Malfoy inocente y que no pareciera que habia sido por lo de los Lestrange.

Pero por ahora tenia que dar una conferencia de prensa sobre la captura y ejecución de dos de los mortifagos mas terribles.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy fue introducido a una celda en la zona de baja seguridad. Se quedaria alli no por mucho tiempo. Narcisa le habia explicado que habia encontrado la forma de sacarlo de alli y supo de inmediato que ella tuvo que ver con lo de Bella. Se aterrorizo en pensar lo que su mujer acababa de hacer…traicionar al señor obscuro…¿pero que le iba ha decir? 

Se lo habia explicado todo, despues de que el se hubiera calmado…lo cual tomo mucho mas tiempo de lo debido, pero igual habia disfrutado tanto que su mujer lo abrazara y le hablara suavemente en el oído.

¿Qué le podía decir si sabia por que lo habia?

Suspiro y se acosto. Estaba tan cansado…

Por primera vez Lucius tuvo buenos sueños. Soño con su mujer, su hijo, y por alguna razon una niñita de ojos grises y cabellos rubios.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no podia dejar de pensar en su aventura lunar. 

Llego a Slytherin muy callado, despues de haber admirado el paisaje un buen rato y tratar de descifrar las sensaciones que tuvo, al tenerla a ella contra su cuerpo, abrazandolo para no caerse de la escoba.

Pero antes de que pudiera subir para su cuarto, una mano se puso sobre su hombro y le tapo la boca. Una ola de pánico lo lleno.

El extraño se acerco a su oído y susurró.

La ola de pánico se volvió un océano

* * *

_Listooooooo_

_El ultimo update del año. _

_Jajaja tengan un feliz año nuevo. _

_Este capítulo no me gusta mucho, chance lo reescribiré. _

_Vuelvo a poner relaciones romanticas entre gente malvada, por que de verdad creo que los mortifagos con todo y sus rollos extraños pueden tener sentimientos por los demás. No es el mejor chapter de la historia…pero espero lo disfruten_

_Algo le dijeron a Draco que esta muy asustado…_

_¿Qué será?_

_TUN TUN TUN_


	16. Muerto

Estaba releyendo Crash and Burn y se me ocurrió esto, y entonces tomenlo como un update jajaj y una posible resurrección de este fic.

Saludos a todos los que me leen y muchisimas, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo.

Saludos

* * *

"Tu padre ha muerto" susurró la voz.

El oceáno de pánico dejó de ser solo una sensación y se hundió en el. No podía ver. No podía escuchar. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

Muerto.

Su padre había muerto.

La muerte,para los que se van, significa para muchos diferentes cosas. Es un final pero también un nuevo comienzo. Es el destino. Es una condena. Es un descanso. Es salvación. Es la siguiente gran aventura, como dijo Dumbledore.

La muerte para los seres amados que se quedan, solo significa una cosa. Vacío. El vacío que deja esa persona en tu vida, por que el que alguien muera significa no verlo nunca más, al menos en este plano,y por más sencillo y obvio que parezca el concepto, es dificil entenderlo. Y los fantasmas...no cuenta. Por que siguen estando muertos y su padre siempre decía que lo peor era ser un fantasma pues estabas condenado eternamente a no ser parte de ninguno de los dos mundos.

Asi que el hecho de que su padre estuviera muerto, significaba eso. Que jamás lo volvería a ver, que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz, a sentarse con el en su estudio a que le contará historias de uando era joven o ir de compras navideñas para su madre.

Su madre. La obscuridad que lo rodeaba se hizó más densa. Le oprimió los pulmones.

Respirar se probaba imposible.

Su madre moriría de tristeza.  
Narcisa Black, seguiría a su esposo.  
Y el se quedaría solo.

Muerto.  
Su padre estaba muerto.

Si hubiera podido respirar, habría gritado.

Pero no podía.


End file.
